Elementos Opostos
by Adrenaline Sunshine
Summary: Kiara chegou à grande cidade de Ba Sing Se esperando viver em paz depois de tantos anos fugindo e se escondendo dos soldados da Nação do Fogo por supostamente ser a última dobradora de água da Tribo da Água do Sul. Lá, conheceu o misterioso Lee, um servidor de chás com uma queimadura do olho de direito. No entanto, ela não sabia quem ele era de verdade e muito menos do seu passado.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Meu nome é Kiara. Nasci na Tribo da Água do Sul. Sou uma das últimas dobradoras de água de lá.

Quando eu tinha seis anos, os soldados da Nação do Fogo invadiram a minha aldeia para eliminar os últimos dobradores de água. Na época, havia apenas duas dobradoras: eu e a Katara.

Não me lembro bem o que aconteceu nesse dia, apenas que meu pai e minha mãe conseguiram fugir comigo para o continente. A ideia inicial era irmos para a Tribo da Água do Norte, mas devido a nossa grande desvantagem e a longa viagem que teríamos pela frente, decidimos nos esconder e esperar até eu estar mais velha.

Meu pai era um guerreiro da nossa tribo, portanto sabia caçar e esconder nossos rastros. E minha mãe, cuidava de mim e das nossas refeições. Enquanto isso, eu procurava qualquer fonte de água para treinar minhas habilidades de dobra de água.

Quando eu fiz dez anos, a área onde estávamos estabelecidos foi atacada pela Nação do Fogo e tivemos que fugir rapidamente. Depois de semanas caminhando, chegamos a um pântano medonho. Lá conhecemos outros dobradores de água que, felizmente, nos acolherem e passamos algum tempo com eles, apesar de serem estranhos. Pude aprender novas dobras de água, inclusive como dobrar a água que havia nas plantas, como eles faziam com os cipós.

Assim que estava mais experiente, eu, meu pai e minha mãe seguimos viagem. Durante esse tempo, meus pais começaram a me ensinar como caçar, cozinhar, fazer roupas e me incentivavam ainda mais a melhorar minha dobra d'água. Eu não entendia porque eles estavam fazendo isso, mas agora vejo que era para eu poder me virar sozinha caso algo acontecesse com eles, como foi necessário depois.

Viajamos por muito tempo e como só tínhamos nossas pernas para isso, as viagens eram longas e cansativas, sem contar o tempo que ficávamos parados devido à doenças e contaminações que acabávamos pegando.

Eu estava com doze anos quando meu pai anunciou que, de acordo com seu mapa, dentro de poucas semanas estaríamos avistando o oceano. Eu fiquei extremamente feliz. Finalmente poderíamos nos estabilizar e viver em paz na Tribo da Água do Norte. Ou era o que eu pensava.

O que eu mais estranhava era como os soldados da Nação do Fogo não nos encontravam. Meu pai devia ser muito bom mesmo em esconder os rastros. Porém, em uma noite, ele deve ter deixado escapar alguma coisa.

Eu estava dormindo quando minha mãe me acordou apressada. Imediatamente senti o forte cheiro de fumaça vindo por todos os lados e algumas fontes de chamas. Meu pai já tinha empacotado todas as nossas coisas e estava nos chamando para correr. Eu levantei meio desnorteada ainda devido ao sono e comecei a correr cambaleante segurando a mão da minha mãe. Meu pai ia à frente segurando uma lança, pronto para a luta caso houvesse. Minha mãe segurava uma faca em uma mão e a outra se mantinha firme na minha.

Meu pai dava instruções a minha mãe, mas eu não conseguia entender nada. De repente, os dois pararam e eu bati contra as costas de minha mãe e caí. Ela e meu pai balbuciaram alguma coisa e então minha mãe me levantou e me abraçou. Meu pai veio e nos abraçou e eu soube que isso não poderia ser um bom sinal.

Depois do abraço, minha mãe estava com os olhos marejados de lágrimas e meu pai com uma expressão triste. Eu perguntei o que estava havendo e meu pai disse apenas que era para eu escalar a árvore mais próxima e ficar em silêncio.

Eu ouvi vozes ao longe. Alguém (ou várias pessoas) estava se aproximando.

Eu perguntei de novo o que estava acontecendo. Novamente sem resposta, minha mãe me deu um beijo da bochecha, me abraçou e disse que me amava. Meu pai fez o mesmo e me deu nossas coisas, inclusive todas as armas que ele fizera, exceto a lança e a faca de minha mãe. Ele me puxou até uma grande árvore e me ajudou a subir.

- Só desça quando estiver totalmente seguro. Então siga para o norte, leia o mapa que está na bolsa. Quando chegar à praia, use sua dobra de água para chegar até a Tribo da Água do Norte. – ele me disse e foi embora.

Eu estava assustada. Subi mais alguns galhos até estar totalmente escondida pelas folhas. Sentei em um galho e agarrei-me ao tronco e, antes que eu percebesse, estava chorando. Meus pais não disseram, mas era óbvio pela fumaça e pelas chamas que os dobradores de fogo estavam por ali.

Ouvi os passos de meus pais se distanciaram só um pouco quando ouvi um grito. O grito da minha mãe. Senti um arrepio da barriga e um temor se apoderar de mim.

Logo em seguida, sons de luta. Som de dobra de fogo. Outro grito, dessa vez de meu pai. Outro frio na barriga e mais medo. Meu coração batia a mil por hora. Mordi meu lábio inferior para tentar conter o nervosismo com tanta força que começou a sangrar.

Eu não queria ter a certeza de minha suspeita. Minhas lágrimas escorriam como cachoeiras e eu chorava o mais silenciosamente possível. Eu queria olhar por entre as folhas e avistar meus pais de pé e bem. Mas não conseguia desgrudar do tronco em que me agarrava, sentindo que não seria a cena que encontraria.

Foi então que eu ouvi a voz de um homem.

- Estão mortos?

Som de folhas sendo pisadas.

- Sim, não há pulso.

Quase soltei um soluço audível, mas coloquei minha boca contra meu ombro a tempo. Minhas lágrimas caíam mais do que nunca. Meu nariz estava entupido e estava difícil de respirar. O que eu mais queria era pegar aqueles soldados pelo pescoço e acabar com eles da forma mais cruel que eu podia pensar no momento.

- Mas onde está a menina?

Senti um arrepio na espinha e congelei. Era de minha que estavam falando.

- Ela deve ter fugido. Não deve ter ido longe. Com essa fumaça ela logo desmaiará e será fácil encontrarmos. Vamos tirar esses corpos daqui.

Ouvi os homens arrastarem meus pais e depois andarem para o sul de acordo com o meu senso de direção não confiável no momento. Fiquei parada na árvore, mesmo depois de não ouvir mais nada.

As chamas se extinguiram, não faço a menor ideia de como. Não sei quanto tempo fiquei ali. Um dia, eu acho. Lembro-me de ter visto o sol nascer e se por.

Quando decidi que não podia mais ficar ali por ter necessidades fisiológicas a satisfazer, eu me movi. Minhas pernas estavam doloridas por terem ficado abertas em torno do tronco da árvore por tanto tempo. Minhas mãos estavam muito machucadas de tanto eu me agarrar ao tronco.

Coloquei uma perna do lado da outra e me curvei. Minhas costas também não estavam em seu melhor estado. Espiei por entre as folhas, mas não consegui ver nada. Já estava de noite e não havia a luz das chamas para clarear dessa vez. O cheiro de fumaça já tinha sumido.

Desci do tronco, bebi um pouco da água que minha mãe pegou antes e comi uma fruta. Apesar do longo tempo sem comer, não sentia a mínima fome. A tristeza de perder meus pais ocupou lugar em todo o meu ser.

Subi de volta a árvore, me ajeitei e me amarrei para não cair. Tentei dormir, mas não conseguia parar de chorar. Arranquei umas folhas da árvore e assuei o nariz porque estava impossível de respirar.

Fiquei em cima da árvore por alguns dias, só descendo quando extremamente necessário. Quando percebi que minha água e comida estavam acabando, e como nos últimos dias tudo estava calmo pelas redondezas de onde eu estava, decidi que era hora de seguir viagem. Abri o mapa de meu pai e estudei suas anotações e consegui me localizar. Desci da árvore e segui para o norte.

Não consegui me virar tão bem quanto imaginava. Cacei muito mal, peguei poucos animais, mas pelo menos frutas eu consegui encontrar. Água também não foi difícil.

Levou umas duas semanas para eu chegar à praia. Quando cheguei, não sabia ao certo o que deveria fazer. O melhor seria ter uma barco, uma canoa, um pedaço de qualquer coisa para eu boiar na água, mas não tinha nada disso por perto e eu não sabia construir algo do tipo. Decidi, então, que o melhor seria congelar a água formando um caminho. Não sabia se daria certo ou se era seguro, mas não tinha muitas opções. Esperei até anoitecer, assim chamaria menos atenção de possíveis inimigos.

Assim que anoiteceu, eu comecei a congelar a água e a correr por ela. Não tenho noção do tempo que levei, sei que não parei um segundo de correr e quando estava amanhecendo, guardas da Tribo da Água do Norte me impediram de continuar. Assim que parei, me senti tonta e desmaiei.

Quando acordei, estava em um quarto com paredes de gelo. Estava na Tribo da Água do Norte, sem dúvidas. Havia uma senhora no quarto e foi ela que cuidou de mim enquanto estava desacordada. Ela me disse que os guardas me trouxeram para dentro, não como prisioneira, pois eles tinham fortes suspeitas de que eu pertencia à Tribo da Água.

Assim que me recuperei, fui falar com o chefe da tribo e lhe contei tudo pelo que passei nos últimos sete anos. Ele me acolheu, assim como todos da tribo pelo tempo que precisasse. Disse a ele que queria aprender novas habilidades de dobra d'água e me aperfeiçoar nelas. Porém, o mestre de lá não permitia mulheres no treinamento. As mulheres deveriam aprender as habilidades de cura com a água. Como nunca fui uma pessoa insistente, logo aceitei a condição. Decidi que aprenderia tudo que podia sobre cura e então partiria para onde eu pudesse treinar ataques com a água.

Nesse tempo, conheci a princesa Yue. Eu e ela ficamos bem amigas durante minha estadia lá, mas, desde que parti um ano e pouco depois, não tive mais notícias dela ou da Tribo da Água do Norte.

Quando saí, o rei me presenteou com algumas armas, suprimentos e remédios, me deixando mais aliviada quanto à viagem que tinha pela frente. Yue deu a mim dois pergaminhos de dobra d'água escondidos de seu pai e do mestre, assim poderia treinar mesmo sozinha. Agradeci muito a ela por isso e pela companhia durante minha estadia e me despedi.

Os guardas me acompanharam de volta à praia e então retornei à minha jornada. Dessa vez, meu objetivo era treinar a dobra de água o máximo que conseguisse. Sem um mestre, ia ser difícil, mas os pergaminhos ajudaram bastante no meu aperfeiçoamento.

Viajei bastante até encontrar um grupo de jovens refugiados intitulados de Lutadores da Liberdade. Nosso primeiro encontro foi desagradável, já que eles me atacaram sem motivo aparente. Depois descobri que eles queriam roubar meus equipamentos.

A minha sorte foi que, mesmo tendo perdido a luta, eu dei a eles um pouco de trabalho e o líder Jato gostou disso e me convidou para fazer parte dos Lutadores da Liberdade. Eu aceitei e passei a viver com eles.

Durante os dois anos que fiquei com eles, ajudei-os a combater os soldados da Nação do Fogo, a atacar seus acampamento e pegar tudo de útil que encontrávamos. Dessa forma, tinha um real treinamento para minha dobra de água e eu melhorava a cada dia. Como consequência desses encontros, ganhei uma queimadura permanente nas costas, abaixo do ombro esquerdo.

Quando estava com dezesseis anos, Jato propôs um plano para mim para acabar com os soldados da Nação do Fogo que estavam em uma vila próxima a nós, a Vila Gaipai. Ele queria que eu dominasse a água para que ela invadisse a vila e assim acabasse com os soldados.

Imediatamente eu recusei. Não ia apenas matar os soldados, mas também os moradores inocentes do Reino da Terra. Jato ficou furioso comigo e nós brigamos feio naquele dia. É claro que eu odiava a Nação do Fogo, mas não colocaria em risco a vida de pessoas inocentes por vingança. Por isso e por outras atitudes que eu discordava, eu resolvi abandonar os lutadores e ir para outro lugar. Finn e Ian, dois outros lutadores que também estavam descontentes, partiram comigo.

Viajamos até chegar à Baía da Lua Cheia, onde pegaríamos uma balsa para a grande cidade do Reino da Terra, Ba Sing Se. Chegamos lá e levamos um choque ao descobrirmos que precisaríamos de passaportes. Teríamos que ir por outro caminho.

O outro caminho, no entanto, era inviável. A Passagem da Serpente era perigosíssima e a chance de sairmos vivos dela era mínima. A outra solução era forjar documentos falsos para viajarmos.

Para a nossa alegria, Finn era muito bom nesse tipo de coisa. Ele conversou com alguns viajantes para poder ver como eram os passaportes, conseguiu o material necessário e fez documentos para ele, para mim e para Ian.

Finalmente conseguimos embarcar e estávamos indo para a tão esperada Ba Sing Se, onde estaríamos seguros e poderíamos começar uma vida nova e estável.

Agora, faz alguns meses que estamos aqui. Nós três arrumamos empregos para nos sustentar. Ian trabalha em uma oficina, consertando todo tipo de utensílios; Finn trabalha apenas de sexta, sábado e domingo durante uma grande feira, mais ou menos como um festival só que menor, que tem em uma das principais ruas de Ba Sing Se durante a noite; e eu trabalho em um restaurante servindo os clientes até às três da tarde (fiz um acordo com o dono e ele aceitou). Depois desse horário vou treinar ou conhecer a cidade e passo muito tempo com Finn, já que ele tem a maior parte da semana livre.

Pedi a ele que me ensinasse a usar arco e flecha, que é a arma que ele tem bastante experiência. Aos fins de semana, Ian me ensina a lutar com espada e corpo-a-corpo. Percebi que não poderia ficar dependente da dobra d'água. Está certo que tem água em todos os lugares e seres vivos, mas na hora da batalha posso não ser capaz de encontrar uma fonte rápido o suficiente. Pensando nisso, um pouco de treino com armas seria uma boa ideia.

E tudo bem que Ba Sing Se é super segura, mas há um guerra acontecendo do lado de fora. É sempre bom estar preparada.

Por enquanto estamos bem e é um alívio não ter que me preocupar com nossa segurança e possíveis ataques da Nação do Fogo. Durante esses anos, meu ódio por eles só aumentou e depois do que aconteceu com meus pais eu jurei que nunca mais chorararia. Meu estoque de lágrimas deve ter se esgotado naquele dia e eu acabei substituindo a minha tristeza por raiva. E apesar de eu querer uma vida nova em Ba Sing Se e estar lutando muito contra meus instintos, não creio que meu desejo de vingança sumirá tão cedo.

* * *

**N/A:** Oiii, gente :)

Antes de vocês continuarem lendo e acabarem se decepcionando lá na frente, vou falar qual é a minha intenção com essa fic.

A estória geral de Avatar será praticamente a mesma. O que eu vou fazer é tentar mostrar um outro lado dessa estória, com uma personagem nova e encaixá-la no contexto original. Então, o Time Avatar estará fazendo as coisas dele e a Kiara estará fazendo as dela. E é claro, sendo uma mulher como eu sou, vai ter um romancezinho lindo =^.^=

Outra coisa, eu suponho que todos que lerão a fic já assistiram Avatar, então eu não vou ficar explicando os acontecimentos ao redor, o Time Avatar e nem vou entrar em detalhes quanto a isso, ok? Só quando for necessário, é claro :)

E o que me inspirou de verdade em fazer essa fic foi quando eu fui procurar uma fanfic com o shipper Zuko/OC em português e não tinha! Gente, como assim? Se eu por acaso não achei por desatenção, me avisem!

Acho que é isso aí. Reviews são importantes, mas mandem se vocês quiserem, sei que é chato ficar pedindo hehehe

Beijos! ^^

**A.S.**


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

- Pedido!

Eu ouvi o cozinheiro, e também meu chefe, gritar e fui pegar o prato que ele colocara no balcão.

- Este é o último, prometo! Depois você pode ir. – ele disse quando cheguei.

- Tem certeza? Posso ficar até mais tarde se precisar. – eu respondi. Eram quase quatro horas da tarde e eu ainda estava trabalhando no restaurante. Xis é um homem muito simpático que me deixou trabalhar só meio período. Sua careca e seus longos bigodes retratavam sua personalidade perfeitamente.

- Tenho certeza, Kiara, já passou do seu horário, pode ir. – ele repetiu e eu fui entregar o último pedido para ir embora.

Depois que deixei o prato de cozido de carne na mesa do cliente, fui até o banheiro dos funcionários, troquei de roupa e prendi meu cabelo em minhas duas marias-chiquinhas características e as coloquei a cada lado do meu pescoço. Peguei minha bolsa, saí do banheiro, me despedi de todos e saí pela porta da frente.

- Mas que demora! – Finn reclamou ao me ver. Ele me esperava sair do trabalho todos os dias para treinarmos. Finn é um rapaz da minha idade, tem cabelos castanho-claros espetados para todos os lados. É impaciente e um pouco revoltado, mas não posso culpá-lo. Como eu, ele também passou por dificuldades durante a vida.

- Desculpa, tinha muitos clientes hoje.

- Tudo bem. Então vamos? – Finn ajeitou suas flechas nos ombros e pegou seu arco que estava apoiado na parede. Eu e Finn fomos para o nosso lugar de treinamento.

Pouco depois que chagamos a Ba Sing Se, precisamos encontrar um local espaçoso e discreto para podermos treinar. O apartamento onde moramos não é grande e, portanto, não dava para fazer nada.

Achamos um lugar não muito longe de onde moramos cercado por árvores. Era perfeito para não chamar a atenção. Ainda melhor, uma pequena parte do córrego que atravessa aquela parte da cidade passa por esse lugar, o que é ótimo para eu poder treinar a dobra d'água. Em geral, o espaço não é grande, mas é suficiente para o que queremos fazer.

Em uma das árvores que o cercam, Finn pregou um alvo improvisado. Ian o fez na oficina onde trabalha. Já é o quarto que usamos, pois Ian só conseguiu madeira para fazer e conforme atiramos nele, ele vai ficando todo furando e se quebra.

Chegamos lá e Finn já me passou seu arco e uma flecha.

- Vamos lá, sinto que hoje você acerta o alvo. – ele me incentivou.

Desde que comecei a treinar tiros com arco e flecha, nunca acertei o centro do alvo. Estava começando a ficar frustrada com minhas falhas e a pensar que não nasci para esse tipo de coisa. Contudo, Finn não desistia de me ensinar e me incentivava a continuar tentando.

Eu peguei o arco, apoiei a flecha contra ele, esperei dois segundos e atirei. A flecha acertou o maior circulo do alvo. Torci a boca desgostosa.

- Você está segurando errada a flecha. – Finn me informou e veio até o meu lado direito. – Você tem que erguer o seu braço, assim. – pegou meu cotovelo e o levantou. – Agora tenta de novo.

Eu ajeitei a flecha novamente e ergui meu braço direito na altura em que Finn o posicionou. Respirei fundo e atirei novamente. A flecha acertou um círculo acima do alvo. Ergui as sobrancelhas e olhei para Finn sorrindo.

- Melhorou. – ele sorriu de volta.

- É mágico como a posição do braço pode ter esse efeito.

- Não é mágico, é só... Posição. Mas pelo menos você não está fechando um dos olhos como no começo.

No começo, Finn pegava muito no meu pé por fechar o olho direito. Eu sempre achei que fosse necessário para mirar melhor. De acordo com ele, eu estava redondamente enganada. Ele disse que isso limita a visão e as chances de acertar o alvo diminuem.

- Ok, de novo.

Eu fiquei atirando flechas por mais meia hora, enquanto Finn criticava (bem e mal) e finalmente e pela primeira vez eu acertei o centro do alvo.

- Eu acertei! – eu gritei, ergui os braços acima da cabeça e dei um pulo – Eu acertei! Olha, Finn, está no meio! Olha! – eu disse, apontando para o a flecha fincada na madeira.

- Eu vi! Parabéns! – ele disse sorrindo radiante como eu. – Eu sou mesmo um excelente professor.

- Você é maravilhoso! – eu o abracei.

- Mas não parou por aí, não. Você ainda tem que aprimorar.

Eu fiz bico.

- Mas eu já acertei no centro, eu estou cansada.

- Mas você está muito mole! – Finn falou bravo comigo. – É isso o que você vai falar para o seu inimigo? 'Eu estou cansada, vamos parar?' – Essa última frase ele disse com uma voz afeminada. Eu fiz cara feia. – Seu oponente não vai hesitar em te matar, minha filha.

- Seu chato. Está bem, eu continuo. – meio sem vontade, eu arrumei o arco e a flecha e voltei a atirar.

Ficamos ali por mais uma hora mais ou menos antes de voltar para casa. Não acertei o centro do alvo novamente durante esse tempo.

Ian já estava lá quando chegamos deitado no chão, esparramado. Ele era mais alto e mais forte que eu e Finn. Tinha cabelos pretos curtos e era muito bom em lutas corporais.

- Dia cansativo? – Finn perguntou, colocando seu arco e flechas em um canto perto da porta.

- Sim, estou exausto. – Ian respondeu e colocou o braço esquerdo em cima dos olhos.

- Você está muito mole também. Tenho vergonha de andar com vocês. – Finn fez cara de desprezo.

- Falou o cara que trabalha três dias por semana. – Ian provocou.

- São três dias muito bem trabalhados, tá? – Finn retrucou.

Ian resmungou um 'Ah-hã'.

- O que vamos comer hoje? – eu perguntei e me sentei perto de onde Ian estava deitado.

- Podíamos comer em um restaurante. – Finn sugeriu.

- Só se o Ian pagar. – eu disse. Ian era de longe o que ganhava mais dentre nós três.

- Há há, está folgada, heim, Kiara. Hoje eu não saio daqui. – Ian avisou. – O máximo que posso fazer é me sentar e já está bom de mais.

Finn espirrou um 'molenga' que foi ignorado por Ian.

- Tudo bem, eu vou ver o que dá para fazer com o que temos aqui. – me levantei e fui até a nossa pequenina cozinha. A cozinha era, na verdade, o lugar onde colocávamos os alimentos que comprávamos e onde ficava o cantinho que usávamos para cozinhar. O resto da casa se resumia ao quarto, sala de estar e sala de jantar que, por coincidência, eram o mesmo aposento. Havia um patamar mais alto onde era o nosso quarto que era o tamanho exato para caber nós três; no de baixo havia uma mesa e quatro almofadas para nos sentarmos. Como éramos três, a quarta almofada era usada como um anti-stress. Ian fez um desenho parecido com um soldado da Nação do Fogo na fronha da almofada e sempre que sentíamos necessidade, nós a socávamos.

Eu peguei algumas verduras e um pouco de carne que se não fossem feitos logo iam estragar e fiz um ensopado. Nós três comemos e fomos dormir.

No dia seguinte, foi basicamente a mesma rotina. Ian acorda mais cedo que eu e Finn para ir para a oficina. Sendo ele o que mais ganha, é também o que mais trabalha.

Um pouco mais tarde eu levantei e fui para o restaurante. Finn normalmente dorme até meio-dia e então vai para o restaurante onde trabalho almoçar. Xis sempre dá desconto para mim, Finn e Ian, então os dois aparecem sempre por lá.

Às três horas eu saio e encontro Finn na porta, como sempre.

- Vamos treinar e dessa vez vamos ficar até você acertar três vezes o alvo. – ele me informou.

Eu arregalei os olhos. Ficaríamos até semana que vem visto que ontem eu não acertei o centro do alvo nenhuma outra vez.

- Você só pode estar de brincadeira.

- Não mesmo. Isso pode te motivar a acertar o centro. E você vai ficar sem comer também.

Eu estava inconformada.

- Dá para parar de ser o mestre mandão e me dar uma folga?

- Folgas são para os fracos. Você é fraca? – eu abri a boca para responder, mas ele me interrompeu. – Espero que diga 'não' porque eu não sou legal com pessoas fracas. – ele disse em um tom ameaçador.

Finn era um ótimo amigo e, por mais que não pareça, ele é o membro engraçado do grupo. Mas, por alguma razão, ele fica muito autoritário quando treinamos.

- Eu sou extremamente forte. Acho que nunca conheci alguém mais forte que eu.

- Vamos com calma, aí. – Finn disse ofendido.

- Podemos tomar chá, primeiro? – Finn entornou a boca. – Vamos! Ontem a gente nem foi, estou com vontade.

- Tudo bem, vamos.

Eu e Finn então fomos a uma casa de chá próxima ao restaurante. Nós sempre passávamos lá para tomar chá antes dos treinos. Aliás, costumávamos passar antes de Finn começar a reclamar que podíamos estar treinando nesse horário. Uma chatice.

Sentamos em uma mesa perto da parede.

- Mas não vamos demorar, temos muito que fazer hoje. – Finn me avisou, tirando as flechas das costas e colocando-as em um dos assentos vagos junto com seu arco.

- Vamos demorar o quanto precisar. Nós ficaremos treinando até amanhã mesmo, então me deixa descansar agora. – eu reclamei com ele.

- Como assim treinar até amanhã? – ele se espantou.

- Você acha que eu vou acertar aquele alvo três vezes rápido? Até parece. E como vamos ficar lá até eu acertar eu sugiro que você coma muito agora.

- Não, Kiara, você não entendeu. Eu vou comer. É você que não vai.

Eu abri a boca, inconformada. Depois a fechei e apoiei o queixo da minha mão.

- Eu te odeio.

Inesperadamente, ele esticou o braço e empurrou o braço em que eu me apoiava. Não tive tempo de reagir e quase dei de cara com a mesa, meu outro braço me salvou. Levantei o rosto querendo pular em cima dele. Finn estava rindo.

- Seu idiota! Quase quebrei o nariz.

- Mas foi muito engraçado. – ele continuou rindo.

Eu não resisti e comecei a rir também.

- O que vão querer? – alguém disse.

Como eu e Finn sempre visitamos esta casa de chá, eu já sei do que gosto e já decorei a lista de chás, portanto nem olhava mais.

- Eu quero um de... – eu olhei para o rapaz que tinha perguntado e parei. Eu nunca o tinha visto ali. Como eu nunca o vi ali?! Eu o achei tão bonito que fiquei sem palavras. Ele parecia ser um pouco mais alto que eu, tinha os cabelos bem curtos e pretos e uma enorme cicatriz de queimadura no olho esquerdo. – é...

- Eu quero um chá de hortelã. – Finn respondeu.

- E você, moça? – o rapaz perguntou novamente, objetivo.

Eu continuei sem responder. O rapaz franziu o cenho para mim e eu desviei o olhar, envergonhada.

- Kiara! Alô? Acorda. Vai querer chá de quê? – Finn estalava os dedos em frente ao meu rosto.

- Eu... É... Não sei... Qual é o chá que eu peço normalmente?

Finn ergueu uma sobrancelha estranhando o meu comportamento. Ele deve estar pensando que fiquei louca.

- De frutas vermelhas para ela.

O rapaz bonito não disse nada e saiu.

Assim que ele estava longe, eu fechei os olhos coloquei a mão em frente ao meu rosto. Que desajeitada que eu sou. Não era de se espantar, nunca passei por uma situação dessas antes.

- O que aconteceu com você? – Finn me perguntou visivelmente confuso.

- Não sei. Simplesmente olhei para ele e não consegui pensar em nada. – eu admiti. – Você já viu esse cara aqui?

- Não, deve ser novo. Por quê? Você gostou dele? – ele riu.

Eu fui bem sincera e firme com ele.

- Sim, gostei.

Ele parou de rir e sua expressão mudou quando a ficha caiu.

- Entendi por que você ficou avoada.

- Eu dei muito na cara que eu gostei dele, não é? – eu perguntei já sabendo a resposta.

- Bom, eu não percebi. E acho que ele também não. – não era a resposta que eu esperava. - Ele parece um tanto mal-humorado. – Finn opinou e olhou para o rapaz, que estava longe da nossa mesa.

- Ele deve ter passado por uns maus bocados como nós. – eu sugeri, também olhando para ele. E deve mesmo, fiquei pensando e o observando. Aquela cicatriz com certeza foi feita por um dobrador de fogo. Se ele quiser, ele pode entrar no clube dos que odeiam a Nação do Fogo.

O rapaz bonito estava voltando com os nossos chás e eu logo me endireitei na cadeira.

- Aqui estão. – ele disse curto e grosso e antes que pudesse sair, Finn começou a falar.

- Deixa eu te perguntar, desde quando você trabalha aqui? Nós nunca o vimos.

Eu me espantei ao ouvir. Finn estava perguntando por curiosidade ou por minha causa?

- Desde ontem. – o rapaz respondeu pronto para ir embora.

- Meu nome é Finn e essa é a minha amiga, Kiara. Solteira, por sinal. – eu não reagi ao ouvir isso. Não me intimidei nem fiquei com raiva de Finn, afinal eu era, de fato, solteira e ter um namorado não seria uma má ideia, ainda mais se esse namorado fosse o rapaz bonito. – E você é?

- Lee.

- E você mora em Ba Sing Se desde quando? – dessa vez fui eu que perguntei.

- Anteontem. Olha, eu não sei qual é a de vocês, mas não estou interessado em contar a minha vida a dois estranhos. Tchau. – o rapaz bonito, ou melhor, Lee disse e foi embora.

- Ele é de uma simpatia contagiante. – Finn comentou e deu o primeiro gole em seu chá.

- Obrigada, Finn, por puxar assunto com ele. – eu agradeci sorrindo. – Você é a amiga que eu nunca tive.

- Para o seu governo, isso não é um elogio para mim. Mas eu tive que fazer alguma coisa, se não você ficaria babando aí na mesa e os outros começariam a olhar para nós.

Eu revirei os olhos. Eu bebi o meu chá.

- Caramba, esse chá está bom demais. – eu comentei, apreciando o gosto.

- Está mesmo, nunca esteve melhor. – Finn concordou comigo. – Será que contrataram mais alguém além do agradável Lee?

Dei de ombros. Depois de terminarmos o chá, fomos para o caixa pagar.

- Você vai pagar para nós dois, quem quis vir aqui foi você. – Finn me informou. – Vou esperar lá fora. – e saiu rapidinho de perto de mim.

Eu bufei e me virei para o homem que estava no caixa que, por acaso, eu também não conhecia. Ele era baixinho, gordinho, tinha cabelos brancos compridos e era careca no topo da cabeça.

- Oi. Você também é novo aqui? – eu perguntei usando minha simpatia natural.

- Sim, eu sou. – ele respondeu amigavelmente. – Eu e meu sobrinho viemos a Ba Sing Se há dois dias.

- Seu sobrinho é aquele rapaz ali, – e apontei discretamente para onde Lee se encontrava. – o Lee?

- Ele mesmo. Você já o conheceu?

- Sim, já tive o prazer. – apesar de parecer, eu não fui irônica.

- Ele foi grosso com você? Me desculpe, ele passou por muitas dificuldade na vida. – o senhor se desculpou por ele.

- Não precisa se desculpar, eu não o culpo. Eu também passei por muitas dificuldades e devo dizer que tem dias que meu mau humor fica mais aparente do que eu gostaria. – eu disse, rindo.

O senhor acompanhou minha risada.

- Você é uma garota muito simpática. Como se chama?

- Kiara. E o senhor?

- Me chame de você e meu nome é Mushi. Espero que as bondosas palavras de meu sobrinho não a afaste daqui.

- Imagina. – na verdade ele é mais um motivo para eu vir aqui. – Eu venho a essa casa de chá quase todos os dias desde que vim para Ba Sing Se, então não se preocupe.

- Fico aliviado. – ele sorriu gentilmente. – Gostou do seu chá?

- Sim! Estava maravilhoso! Foi o melhor chá que tomei.

- Fui eu mesmo que fiz! – ele disse todo orgulhoso. – O segredo é amor. – ele disse de forma carinhosa.

Eu ri.

- Fico feliz que tenha começado a trabalhar aqui.

- Muito obrigado. Adoro ter meu talento para chás reconhecido. Se quiser, posso mostrar meu talento com o Pai Sho. – Mushi ofereceu empolgado.

- Tio! Dois chás de jasmim, um de camomila e um de gengibre. – Lee avisou seu tio antes que eu pudesse responder e veio ao meu lado. Ele me olhou sério. Fiquei nervosa e sorri sem mostrar os dentes. Ele virou o rosto e saiu. Eu fiz um discreto beicinho. Acho que ele não está interessado.

- Não fique triste. Ele só está preocupado com outras coisas. – Mushi me informou, parecendo ler meus pensamentos. – Tenho certeza que ele vai adorar sair com você.

- Eu não acho que ele esteja interessado. – eu disse com um sorriso contido. – Bom, deixa eu pagar antes que eu me esqueça. – e peguei algumas moedas da minha bolsa e entreguei a Mushi. – Obrigada pelo chá e pela conversa.

- Foi um prazer. Volte sempre. Sempre _mesmo_. – ele deu ênfase, com um enorme sorriso travesso.

Eu ri, acenei e saí da casa de chá. Lá fora, Finn me esperava com uma enorme carranca.

- Quanto ficou nossa conta? Você teve que lavar os pratos para pagar? Limpar o chão? Fabricar as moedas? Por que demorou tanto?! Achei que ia fazer trinta anos antes de você voltar. – Finn metralhou as perguntas para mim.

- Paciência é uma virtude, sabia disso?

- A qual eu não fui agraciado. – ele estava de braços cruzados, esperando minhas respostas.

- Eu estava conversando com o tio do Lee, o Mushi. Ele é muito legal e eu esqueci que tínhamos treino, olha que coisa! – eu disse, irônica.

- Que fofo. Agora vamos indo que já perdemos muito tempo aqui. – ele disse e foi me empurrando.

Dei uma última olhada em Lee e fomos embora.

Treinamos por umas três horas e consegui acertar os três alvos no centro exigidos por Finn. Como não foi tão ruim quanto eu esperava, já que Finn não me deixou treinar até cair nem me deixou sem comer como ele tinha dito, nós ficamos por mais um tempo. E valeu a pena. Acertei mais um alvo e me senti muito bem. Finn parecia contente também.

Quando voltamos para nosso apartamento, senti cheiro de arroz cozido e Ian apareceu na porta da sala/quarto segurando uma concha.

- Sejam bem-vindos de volta.

- O que você está fazendo de bom? Estou com fome. – Finn disse e deitou na sua cama.

- Arroz e carne. Não me pergunte que carne, estava barata e eu comprei. – Ian confessou voltando para a cozinha.

Um pouco depois nós comemos, conversamos e fomos dormir.

Todos os nossos dias em Ba Sing Se são praticamente os mesmos. Isso me desanima um pouco, às vezes fico entediada. Eu deveria fazer alguma coisa para mudar a nossa vida, mas eu não sei o quê. Não tenho um talento aproveitável aqui, como fazer mágica com chás. O que mais progride é o Ian que daqui a pouco vai abrir sua própria oficina se continuar eficiente do jeito que é.

Mas agora, felizmente, tenho uma nova atividade fixa: visitar a casa de chá todas as tardes. Mesmo _ele_ parecendo não ter interesse algum em mim, vou continuar indo, quem sabe um dia surge algum interesse. E, é claro, eu vou tomar chá que é o principal motivo de eu ir lá. Ou não.

* * *

**N/A:** Oi, genteeee!

Primeiro, obrigada aos que estão lendo, vocês são muito importantes.

Segundo, o nome do dono do restaurante é Xis devido à minha falta de criatividade. Não sabia que nome dar a ele, então deixei como X até decidir. No fim, ficou sendo Xis mesmo. Podem rir, não tem problema! xD

Terceiro, e mais chato de tudo, reviews são importantes também. Não só as positivas, mas as negativas também, eu quero saber se estou agradando ou não. Só não me xinguem, por favor! :)

Beijooos =**

**A.S.**


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

Na semana seguinte eu fui todos os dias, sem falta, na casa de chá. Finn sempre estava comigo e, por algum motivo, começou a me incomodar. Eu não progredia na relação que eu queria ter com Lee. Tudo bem que eu não sei se Finn estivesse ausente eu faria alguma coisa diferente, mas eu tinha que testar um dia.

Na sexta-feira, quando Finn trabalhava na feira, eu fui sozinha. Ian foi com ele para se divertir um pouco como sempre fazíamos e estranhou por eu não ir junto com eles. A essa altura ele já sabia sobre meu interesse com Lee e eu confessei que era por causa dele que não iria à feira. Ele concordou e fomos cada um para um lado.

Estava nervosa e ansiosa ao mesmo tempo. Não sei o que faria pela primeira vez sozinha na casa de chá depois que Lee e Mushi começaram a trabalhar lá. Talvez nada. Talvez minha ansiedade fosse à toa, mas eu não conseguia me controlar.

Cheguei à casa de chá e entrei. Ao avistar Lee, senti uma felicidade enorme me invadir, como sempre acontecia quando eu o via. Sorri para mim mesma.

- Boa noite, moça. – Mushi me cumprimentou, saindo do nada, com um enorme sorriso e eu assustei. – Estava prestando atenção em algo que lhe interessa?

Eu ri como se ele tivesse contado uma piada sem graça.

- Não, não, só estou um pouco distraída.

- E cadê o seu amigo marrento? – Mushi perguntou olhando para a rua.

- Ele não veio, está trabalhando.

- Ele não veio? Puxa, que chato. – Mushi nem conseguiu disfarçar que estava satisfeito com isso. – Quer dizer que você está sozinha?

- Sim. – eu respondi olhando meio receosa pelo modo como ele falava.

- Tomar chá sozinho é tão desagradável. – ele lamentou por mim. Eu franzi o cenho e me senti triste por tomar chá sozinha, não pensei que seria desagradável, mas agora... – Sente-se. Pedirei ao meu sobrinho para vir pegar o seu pedido. – e saiu.

Eu sentei com o semblante triste. Seria tão desagradável assim tomar chá sozinha? Não pensei por esse lado e fiquei triste por não ter chamado Ian para vir comigo.

- Vai querer o quê?

Eu olhei para cima e vi Lee me encarando esperando a resposta. Me animei de novo e meu nervosismo voltou com tudo. Todos os dias era a mesma coisa quando eu o via: sentia um frio na barriga e ficava nervosa.

- Quero chá de jasmim, por favor. – eu pedi. Mushi quase me obrigou a experimentar chá de jasmim mais cedo na semana. Ele disse que seria o melhor chá que eu tomaria na minha vida. E realmente era.

Alguns minutos se passaram e Lee voltou com dois chás. Colocou o primeiro na mesa em frente a mim e quando foi colocar o segundo e o avisei:

- Eu não pedi dois chás.

- Não? – ele recolheu o chá e colocou-o de volta na bandeja. – Meu tio disse que... – Lee foi interrompido por Mushi que apareceu do nada ao lado dele.

- Fui eu que pedi o segundo chá. Para você, Lee. – ele olhava para o sobrinho sorrindo.

- Ahn?! – Lee não estava entendendo. E eu não tinha certeza se estava.

- Você não vai dar deixar essa adorável mocinha tomar chá sozinha, vai?

- Vou sim! Ela veio sozinha porque ela quis! Por que eu tenho que fazer companhia? – Lee falou bravo com o tio. Minhas sobrancelhas caíram.

- Porque você é um cara legal. Senta aí. – Mushi pegou a bandeja, colocou-a na mesa e empurrou Lee na cadeira. – Assim está melhor. – disse ele, sem perder o bom humor.

- Eu tenho que trabalhar, não posso ficar aqui! – Lee tentou se levantar, mas Mushi o empurrou de volta.

- Tem poucos clientes hoje e o nosso patrão não está aqui. A maioria foi para aquela feira enorme. Eu cuido de tudo enquanto você se diverte. – e piscou para Lee que bufou e se sentou direito. – Divirtam-se, crianças! – Mushi colocou a outra xícara na mesa, pegou a bandeja e saiu.

Fiquei em uma situação estranha. Queria muito que isso acontecesse, poder tomar chá sozinha com Lee, mas não queria que ele fosse forçado a isso. Me senti na obrigação de me desculpar.

- Me desculpe. - Lee estava olhando para dentro da sua xícara e sem olhar para cima me perguntou pelo quê. – Sinto que a culpa é minha por você estar sentado aqui, infeliz.

- Pode até ser, mas meu tio que é o verdadeiro culpado. Ele quer que eu arrume uma namorada aqui. – ele respondeu. Foi sincero.

- Ah, tá. – poderia ser eu, pensei feliz. Eu beberiquei meu chá. Estava muito bom. – Mas você não quer?

- Tenho coisas mais importantes para me preocupar do que namorar. – Lee respondeu com desprezo e tomou um gole do chá.

- E você pode resolver esses seus problemas enquanto estiver em Ba Sing Se?

- Não.

- Então por que você não se preocupa com outras coisas? – eu perguntei e Lee olhou para mim pela primeira vez depois que se sentou. – Você só vai ficar perdendo tempo pensando no que poderia fazer ou ter feito, enquanto poderia viver a vida direito.

Lee fez uma careta para mim. Será que fui grossa com ele? Não quero estragar nosso primeiro "encontro" sendo estúpida com ele. Mesmo assim, eu mantive minha postura sem parecer arrependida.

- Você combinou isso com meu tio? – Lee me perguntou me acusando. Assustei com a pergunta.

- Não! Claro que não! – eu imediatamente me defendi.

- Hum. Ele diz que eu preciso começar uma vida nova. Mas eu não quero começar uma vida nova _aqui_. – ele parecia odiar a ideia.

- Ba Sing Se não é ruim. Eu levei um tempo para me acostumar a viver "como gente normal", mas não é difícil.

- Essa cidade é horrível, eu odeio aqui. – Lee revoltou-se e deu um soco na mesa.

Eu olhei para o meu chá por um momento pensando no que dizer.

- Você precisa se acostumar. E aprender a deixar o passado para trás.

- Você diz como se fosse a coisa mais fácil do mundo. Com certeza não passou pela metade do que eu passei.

- Isso não importa. Todos nós temos problemas e para nós eles são os piores e os mais importantes. – eu tentei explicar. – Minha vida também não foi fácil e estou aprendendo a deixar para trás o que passou. – E isso era verdade. Mas é bem mais difícil do que parece.

- Eu qual é a sua história? – Lee perguntou, ainda olhando para mim.

- Olha, eu não estou interessada em contar minha vida para um estranho. – eu respondi olhando para ele.

Ele sorriu com um canto da boca e riu pelo nariz.

- Justo.

Eu sorri. Será que ele tinha ficado um pouquinho mais interessado? Só um pouquinho que seja? Espero que sim.

- Se você quiser, eu posso te mostrar a cidade. – eu arrisquei e ofereci como quem não quer nada. – Tenho certeza que não foi além da sua casa para o trabalho e vice-versa.

- Bom, nisso você está certa. – ele admitiu. – Ba Sing Se é enorme, você não conseguirá me mostrar tudo.

- Você tem razão. Mostrarei as redondezas então. Poderíamos ir à feira amanhã ou depois, é muito legal lá.

- Estarei trabalhando. – Lee disse, terminando o seu chá.

- Ah.

Eu olhei para o meu chá e ele estava praticamente cheio e ficando frio. Estive tão concentrada em conversar com ele e em pensar sobre o que dizer que me esqueci de tomar o chá. Lee já tinha acabado o dele e logo se levantaria e iria embora. Eu precisava fazer alguma coisa para que o nosso relacionamento não terminasse aí.

- Você e o seu tio poderiam ir ao restaurante onde trabalho amanhã na hora do almoço. – eu sugeri, torcendo para que ele aceitasse. – É uma alternativa, caso não queiram cozinhar e você já conhece um pouco mais esse lado da cidade. – torci muito para que ele aceitasse.

Lee pareceu considerar, mas então disse:

- Não sei se poderei pagar.

Relaxei os ombros.

- Bom, fala com o seu tio, quem sabe ele aceita.

- Se eu falar para ele, ele com certeza irá.

- Então, ótimo. – eu disse sorrindo.

Lee olhava sério para mim. Eu não soube dizer se ele estava bravo comigo ou se esse era o seu jeito vinte e quatro horas por dia. Parecia mais a segunda opção, mas ainda estava em dúvida.

- Tenho que voltar a trabalhar. Quer que eu leve a sua xícara? – ele perguntou esticando o braço para eu entrega-la a ele.

- Pode sim. – eu coloquei em sua mão e senti um arrepio quando as pontas de nossos dedos médios se encostaram. Valeu a pena esse encontro, afinal de contas.

- Você nem bebeu o chá. – Lee observou. – Está ruim?

- Não, está ótimo. Eu só me distraí com outra coisa. – admiti, sem nem pensar o que ele pensaria dessa resposta. – Eu já vou te pagar. – lhe entreguei as moedas e saí.

Só quando cheguei em casa me lembrei que não me despedi de Mushi. Que falta de educação a minha. Ele que foi o cupido da noite, que fez com que eu tivesse, de certa forma, um encontro com Lee e nem 'tchau' eu disse a ele.

Estava tão preocupada pensando o que Lee tinha achado de mim, se eu tinha sido chata, se ele estava bravo comigo, se nós poderíamos avançar na nossa relação que me esqueci do resto.

Acho que estou exagerando. Faz pouco mais de uma semana que eu o conheço, eu deveria diminuir minhas expectativas. Ou não? Eu nunca tive essa experiência antes, de gostar de alguém desse jeito, não sei como agir. Será que eu estou exagerando? Será que eu estou forçando a barra? Será que eu estou me jogando para cima dele e parecendo vulgar?

Coloquei as mãos na cabeça e a chacoalhei tentando espantar esses pensamentos.

Abri a porta do apartamento e estava tudo escuro e vazio. Finn e Ian ainda estavam na feira se divertindo. Tinha pensado em ir para lá também, mas no momento só queria dormir. E foi o que fiz.

No dia seguinte, na hora do almoço, para a minha surpresa, Lee e Mushi apareceram para almoçar no restaurante. Tive que me esforçar para não largar tudo o que estava fazendo e ir atendê-los.

Eles se sentaram em uma mesa. Mushi fazia comentários sobre o lugar a Lee e este respondia com palavras curtas, olhando, de braços cruzados, para onde o tio apontava.

Eu comecei a ir em direção a eles e quando eu vi Mila, uma das garotas que trabalhava no restaurante fazer o mesmo; eu apertei o passo para chegar primeiro. Tenho certeza que fiquei ridícula, pois andei o mais rápido que podia sem correr. Mas valeu a pena: cheguei primeiro.

- Que bom que vocês vieram. – eu disse sem conter minha alegria.

- Não poderíamos recusar o seu convite. – Mushi disse gentilmente.

- Então você contou para o seu tio. – eu afirmei olhando para Lee sorrindo com o canto da boca.

Ele olhou rapidamente para mim, sério como sempre, e então desviou o olhar para a parede.

- É claro que contou. Lee praticamente me implorou para virmos aqui hoje.

- Isso é mentira! – Lee gritou com o tio.

- Ah, sobrinho, não negue seus desejos. Deixo-os tomarem conta de você. – Mushi perturbou-o, sempre muito divertido, o que só deixava Lee mais irritado. Percebi que suas bochechas ficaram um pouco rosadas. Eu sorri.

- Vocês já sabem o que querem comer? – eu perguntei educadamente.

- Sim, tem torta? – Mushi perguntou.

- Sim, de frutas, vegetais e carnes.

- Que maravilha. Vou querer uma de cada. E você, Lee?

- Perdi o apetite. – Lee respondeu carrancudo.

- Uma de carne para ele. – Mushi falou para mim. Eu assenti e fui passar os pedidos a Xis.

Enquanto as tortas ficavam prontas, eu atendia o restante dos clientes, mas sempre observando a mesa em que Lee se encontrava. Eu o vi discutindo com o tio, mas este nunca perdia a pose e estava sempre sorrindo e tirando sarro dele.

Quando as tortas ficaram prontas, eu fui buscá-las e entreguei aos dois. Lee estava emburrado e Mushi deu logo uma grande mordida.

- Eu adoro torta. – ele comentou de boca cheia. – Você não vai comer a sua, Lee?

- Já disse que perdi o apetite. – Lee resmungou, ainda de braços cruzados.

Mushi rolou os olhos. Eu pedi licença e saí. Infelizmente tinha que trabalhar.

Pouco tempo depois, Finn e Ian apareceram para almoçar também. Eles ficavam por lá um tempo depois que terminavam de comer, enrolando e me incomodando. Já disse a eles milhões de vezes que eles não podiam ficar ali me atrapalhando durante o expediente, Xis ficaria bravo, mas eles sempre ignoravam.

Quando Lee e Mushi acabaram, eles vieram até mim, pagar.

- Obrigado pelo almoço. – agradeceu Mushi. Eu agradeci de volta e olhei para Lee. Este olhou para mim por um segundo e já desviou. Eu considerei como um agradecimento. Depois, os dois foram embora.

Eu apertei os lábios observando-os sair. Meu coração disparava só de vê-lo. Fiquei triste. Lee não mostrava nenhum interesse. Talvez eu devesse desistir. Se continuasse indo à casa de chá todos os dias, eu só o incomodaria mais e mais. E isso é o oposto do que eu queria.

- Esse cara é difícil. – uma voz disse ao pé do meu ouvido e eu assustei colocando minha mão no peito, sentindo meu coração disparar duas vezes mais. Finn estava ao meu lado direito observando Lee e Mushi virarem a rua e sumirem.

- Que susto! Não faça mais isso. – eu falei brava com Finn e dei um tapa em seu braço. – E o que você ainda está fazendo aqui?

- Estávamos te observando. – Ian disse ao meu lado direito e levei outro susto. Não o tinha visto ali. – Esse cara é difícil mesmo.

- Eu sei. – eu concordei tristonha. – Eu não sei o que eu faço, acho que estou sendo muito insistente. Eu deveria desistir.

- Desistir da única coisa que você resolveu ser persistente? – Finn perguntou, reprovando.

- Mas ele... Espera aí, esse não é o melhor lugar para conversarmos. Estou trabalhando! Xô daqui, vocês! – eu disse e os expulsei do restaurante ante que Xis o fizesse.

Mais tarde eu saí e fui direto ao nosso local de treinamento. Ian estava me esperando. Hoje era dia de treinar com ele, aproveitando seu tempo livre.

- Fala, Kiara! – ele saudou quando eu apareci. – Vamos começar?

Eu suspirei.

- Vamos. – eu larguei minha bolsa encostada em um tronco de árvore, prendi firmes as minhas marias-chiquinhas para que não se soltassem e fiquei de frente para Ian.

- Ei, não é para se preocupar com namorado. Foco aqui. – Ian alertou, apontando seus dedos médio e indicador para dentro de seus olhos.

Objetivo não alcançado. Quando ouvi a palavra 'namorado', fiquei imaginando como seria ter um namorado, principalmente se ele fosse Lee. Seria muito bom, que acho. Nunca tinha namorado então não sabia realmente como era, mas só de pensar em ter alguém que gosta de mim mais do que uma amiga, que queira ficar comigo sempre, ainda mais se esse alguém fosse o Lee, eu só podia esperar boas coisas.

Não sei quanto tempo fiquei nesse devaneio.

- Heim? Heim? HEIM?

Eu chacoalhei a cabeça para voltar à Terra.

- Oi! Estou aqui! Quem está atacando? – Ergui os braços em posição de defesa, olhando para os lados.

Ian entortou a boca e cruzou os braços.

- Eu acabei de falar para você não pensar em namorado e é isso o que você faz?

- Desculpa.

Ele bufou.

- Assim não vai dar. Se comprometa em prestar atenção em mim pelo menos nos nossos treinos.

Eu assenti. Não poderia me dar ao luxo de me distrair durante a luta. Fiquei em posição: pés separados, mãos fechadas e em frente ao corpo, cabeça levantada.

- Ótimo. Eu vou te atacar e o que você vai fazer?

- Atacar a garganta. É mais eficiente que dar socos no corpo ou no rosto. – eu respondi lembrando-me das dicas das aulas anteriores. – Enfiar o dedo no olho também é eficaz.

- Certo, mas não faça essa última parte, por favor. – Ian pediu e veio para cima de mim, tentando me agarrar.

Eu abaixei e desviei na hora, ficando atrás dele. Fui correndo pular nas costas de Ian. Eu o agarrei pelo pescoço, mas facilmente ele pegou meus braços e me jogou para frente, me fazendo cair de costas para o chão. Doeu e eu gritei.

- Errado. Não adianta me agarrar e não fazer nada. – Ian reprovou meu movimento. – Vamos de novo.

Posicionamo-nos novamente e ele veio para cima de mim. Abaixei, mas ele me pegou antes que desviasse. Ele me empurrou e eu caí deitada no chão mais uma vez.

- Você não pode se prender a um único movimento. Seu oponente vai perceber logo e se aproveitar disso. – Ian me ofereceu a mão para eu levantar.

- Está bem, está bem. – eu disse, batendo as palmas das mãos.

- Vamos treinar, então, movimentos de escape. – Ian sugeriu.

- Beleza. – eu me empolguei. Já que ele criticou negativamente o meu método de desvio, eu precisava aprimorar. Além disso, nada melhor do que fugir quando não há mais chances de vencer a luta.

Eu e Ian treinamos por mais algumas horas. Finn apareceu no final trazendo algumas frutas e fazendo companhia. Voltamos para o nosso apartamento quando já havia anoitecido e Finn foi trabalhar.

Na segunda-feira, depois do trabalho, me encontrei com Finn como de costume.

- E ai, vamos tomar chá de quê hoje? – ele me perguntou.

- Nós não vamos mais tomar chá. – eu respondi.

Finn me olhou de boca aberta, inconformado. Balbuciou algumas palavras ininteligíveis antes de dizer:

- Como assim? Eu adoro chá, quero tomar chá hoje! E amanhã! E depois! E para sempre!

- Mas eu não quero voltar lá, o Lee vai acabar me xingando. – eu expliquei, fazendo bico.

- Você é cliente, ele tinha que agradecer por você ir lá todos os dias.

Eu não disse nada, fiquei quieta enquanto andávamos. Finn suspirou.

- Kiara, eu não sei o que fazer. Isso nunca aconteceu antes, eu não sei como agir. – ele falou em tom de desculpas.

- Eu entendo, eu também estou confusa. Isso é muito estranho.

- Deixe-me ver se entendi: você está triste e não quer mais ir à casa de chá porque você acha, só acha, que o Lee te odeia, é isso?

Eu olhei para Finn. Odiar é uma palavra muito forte, mas podia ser isso, então concordei.

- Ele te disse isso? – eu neguei. - Então para com essas suposições sem sentido e vamos logo. Eu quero chá!

Parecia que não tinha escapatória, então eu o acompanhei.

Mas será que eram suposições sem sentido mesmo? Finn tinha razão, Lee nunca disse nada sobre nada, eu estava imaginando o que ele pensava de acordo com suas atitudes. Achei ótimo nosso "encontro" no outro dia, mas ele foi forçado a se sentar comigo e conversar. Acho que o certo seria perguntar de uma vez a ele, mas de repente eu não consegui encontrar a minha coragem. Ela fugiu sem deixar rastros.

Nós entramos na casa de chá e Mushi veio até nós antes de nos sentarmos.

- Você veio hoje! Nós estávamos sentindo sua falta. – ele disse. Já fazia dois dias que eu não ia lá.

Meu coração disparou. "Nós"?

- E você trouxe o seu amigo. Que ótimo. – senti um tom de ironia na voz de Mushi. Finn fechou a cara e o encarou. Mushi fechou os olhos e sorriu inocentemente.

- Podemos nos sentar, por favor? – Finn pediu, me puxando pelo braço até uma mesa. A nossa habitual estava ocupada. Nos sentamos e logo depois Lee veio para anotar nossos pedidos. Ah, ele estava tão bonito como sempre.

- Eu vou querer chá verde hoje. – Finn pediu.

- Eu quero chá de amora.

Lee se virou e foi avisar o seu tio enquanto eu o olhava.

- Acho que na verdade você quer chá de Lee. – Finn riu, tentando ser engraçado.

- Não é só o chá que eu quero. – eu disse, ainda observando Lee de costas.

Finn mostrou a língua, fingindo estar com nojo. Talvez ele não estivesse fingindo.

- Quer saber, eu falo com ele para você.

Imediatamente eu me virei para Finn.

- Nem pensar! Quando for a hora certa eu falarei com ele. – garanti a Finn, temendo que ele pudesse estragar tudo... Ou o pouco que havia acontecido.

- Vou te desafiar então. – ele disse e eu ergui as sobrancelhas, incapaz de erguer uma só. – Você tem uma semana para falar com ele.

Eu ri de deboche.

- E o que eu ganho com isso?

- Não, não, Kiara, não é uma aposta é um desafio. Você não ganha nada se falar com ele. A não ser que ele diga que gosta de você, mas aí é outra coisa. – Finn me explicou. Não gostei dessa resposta.

- Mas se eu não falar?

- Você será uma fracote. – ele cruzou os dedos das mãos abaixo do queixo. – E eu odeio fracotes. – ele disse em tom de ameaça.

- Você está me ameaçando? É isso? – estava indignada. Como ele poderia me ameaçar? Não foi bem uma ameaça, eu li nas entrelinhas.

- Você sabe o que eu faço com os fracotes que eu encontro? – Finn estreitou os olhos. – Agora eu estou ameaçando.

- O que você faz? – eu estava achando graça do jeito dele, mas alguma coisa me dizia que ele poderia estar falando sério.

- Por que você não perde o desafio para descobrir?

_Hum, outro desafio? Esse garoto está ficando abusado._

- E como você vai descobrir se eu fiz ou não o desafio?

- Eu saberei, fique tranquila. – ele respondeu seguro.

- Você está misterioso, está me deixando inquieta e desconfortável. – eu comentei me mexendo na cadeira.

- Ótimo. – ele disse e sorriu maldosamente.

Eu fiz uma careta para ele. Finn estava muito estranho agindo dessa forma.

- Aqui estão os chás. – Lee chegou, colocando os chás na nossa mesa. Ah, a visão do paraíso. Até me esqueci do que Finn disse.

- Obrigada. – eu agradeci sorrindo. Só porque achava que ele não me queria por perto não quer dizer que deixaria minha simpatia de lado.

- Você está dando muito mole para ele. – Finn comentou depois que Lee saiu.

- Não é isso, só estou sendo simpática. – me defendi. – Além disso, eu não consigo evitar ficar nervosa perto dele.

- Acho que está dando certo, ele deu uma olhadinha para cá. – Finn disse e tomou um gole de seu chá.

- Verdade? – eu olhei para Lee e senti meu coração disparar. Ele estava de costas para nós no momento.

- Sim. Bem, ele olhou para essa direção, não sei se foi diretamente para você. – Finn se explicou.

Eu estreitei os olhos para ele.

- Fica na sua, Finn. Bebe o seu chá e fica quietinho. – eu mandei e ele achou ruim. – Se for para me dar esse tipo de esperança falsa, então guarde seus comentários para você.

- Hum, alguém ficou irritadinha. – Finn caçoou.

Eu ignorei e me concentrei em beber meu chá. Estava maravilhoso. Mais uma vez agradeci por Mushi ter vindo trabalhar aqui, não só porque trouxe seu lindo sobrinho com ele, mas porque ele deve ser o melhor preparador de chás do mundo.

Nós terminamos os chás logo. Eu fui dar um 'tchau' para Mushi antes de irmos embora e fomos para casa.

Agora que eu tinha aceitado o desafio de Finn, contra minha vontade, eu tinha que dar um jeito de falar com Lee, chamá-lo para sair ou sei lá o que eu deveria fazer. Só de pensar eu já ficava com vergonha. E eu tinha que cumprir, não importasse o resultado. Se eu não conseguisse, Finn me faria treinar tanto, mas tanto que eu ficava cansada só de imaginar. Tenho certeza que é isso o que ele quis dizer com _"Você sabe o que eu faço com os fracotes que encontro?"._ Ai, ai.

Mas eu não sabia por onde começar. Como eu nunca passei por isso, não fazia ideia do que deveria fazer. Mas eu queria fazer, queria que desse certo. Lee foi o primeiro rapaz de quem eu gostei... Desse jeito. E era bom, muito bom. Não queria perder, eu queria mais. Eu queria ser correspondida.

Durante a semana, eu não tive coragem de falar nada. Primeiro porque Finn ia todos os dias comigo na casa de chá, ficava me encarando e fazendo "tic tac" pra mim.

No sábado à noite, quando Finn estava trabalhando na feira e Ian estava em casa, eu fui para a casa de chá sozinha, ver o que eu conseguiria fazer.

Ao pisar dentro do estabelecimento, eu congelei. O que eu estava fazendo? Não conseguiria nem pedir o meu chá desse jeito. Sozinha. Exposta. Mas já tinha entrado e Mushi já tinha me visto e acenado alegremente. Eu dei um sorrisinho meio sem graça e me sentei a uma mesa.

Entrelacei minhas mãos sobre a mesa e fiquei esperando. Quando eu falaria qualquer coisa? Quando Lee me perguntasse qual chá eu queria? Quando ele trouxesse o chá? Quando ele viesse buscar a xícara vazia? E o que eu falaria? Senti que comecei a suar. Eu precisava me acalmar urgentemente. Suar não era legal, especialmente quando eu estava prestes a falar com o rapaz que eu estava interessada.

- Oi.

Eu me arrepiei da cabeça aos pés ao ouvir essa voz. Eu olhei para cima e dei um sorriso forçado. Lee estava ali parado, olhando para mim.

- Oi.

- Vai pedir que chá hoje, Kiara?

Arregalei levemente os olhos. Ele se lembrava do meu nome? Achei que meu coração ia atravessar meu peito nesse momento.

- Ahn... Vou querer de... – o que era chá, mesmo? – chá de... Canela. – pedi o primeiro que me passou pela cabeça.

- Já vou trazer. – ele me disse e saiu.

Assim que ele saiu eu expirei. Não sabia que tinha ficado sem respirar todo esse tempo. Como este ser humano que eu conhecia há umas duas semanas podia me fazer me sentir assim? De repente me desesperei. Eu queria muito, muito, mas muito que ele gostasse de mim. Era o meu maior desejo no momento. E se ele não correspondesse... Não sei como me sentiria, mas não seria bom.

- Aqui está. – Lee voltou e eu me arrepiei novamente. Não o tinha visto se aproximar. Ele colocou a xícara de chá fumegante na mesa.

Eu fiquei encarando a xícara, decidindo se eu falaria qualquer coisa agora e tomando coragem.

- Eh... Eu estava pensando... – Lee começou a dizer e eu o olhei, espantada. Ele estava mesmo puxando papo? Fiquei olhando-o na expectativa, esperando o resto da frase. Lee parecia inseguro. Passou a mão pelos cabelos. – eu estava pensando em... Em aceitar seu convite... Para conhecer o Anel Inferior.

Eu abri ligeiramente a boca. Ele estava aceitando meu convite da semana passada? Eu deveria estar sonhando. Fiquei me perguntando se o tio dele o obrigou/convenceu/persuadiu a fazer isso, porém o momento estava maravilhoso e eu não queria estragá-lo.

- Ah, claro. Vai ser ótimo. – eu disse sem esconder meu sorriso radiante.

- Ótimo. Eh... Podemos ir amanhã, antes do meu expediente?

- Sim, eu não trabalho amanhã mesmo, é o dia de folga do pessoal do restaurante.

- Te encontro aqui na frente da casa de chá?

- Está perfeito. – eu concordei. Lee assentiu e eu tive a impressão de ter visto uma sombra de sorriso nele, mas logo se foi. Ele virou as costas e foi atender outro cliente.

Eu tive que me controlar fortemente para não parecer uma louca batendo os pés, sacudindo as mãos e sorrindo abobada. Tomei meu chá rapidinho e fui ao caixa pagar.

- Oi, Kiara! Meu sobrinho te chamou para sair? – ele perguntou, piscando um olho apara mim.

Eu ri e fiquei vermelha por deixar tão aparente minha mudança de humor.

- Na verdade ele aceitou o convite que eu fiz na semana passada.

- Ah, o de conhecer a região.

- É. O senhor... Quer dizer, você o convenceu a fazer isso? – eu perguntei. Depois me arrependi, lembrei que ia deixar para tirar essa dúvida outro dia.

- Eu só conversei com ele. Não consigo convencer o Z... Lee a fazer nada. Se ele foi falar com você foi porque ele quis, não porque eu o obriguei ou convenci, eu lhe garanto. – ele explicou e me pareceu bem sincero. Eu esperei que fosse.

Eu sorri timidamente.

- Eu adoraria que vocês dois namorassem! – ele revelou sem escrúpulos. – E você já tem a minha bênção, querida.

Eu corei fervorosamente.

- Mas você me conhece há tão pouco tempo, como sabe que sou digna?

- De gente indigna eu entendo, jovem. Você é melhor do que muitos e muitas que já conheci. – ele disse e vi seu semblante entristecer.

Fiquei indagando pelo que Mushi passou pela vida. Ele parecia ser um senhor tão bonzinho, feliz e bem humorado, era difícil imaginar que ele pudesse ter conhecido tantas pessoas ruins. E como Lee, difícil imaginar que tivesse passado por coisas ruins também.

- Bom, - eu comecei, mudando de assunto, ou melhor, terminando ele. – eu tenho que ir. – paguei pelo meu chá, dei uma última olhada em Lee, que não percebeu minha saída e fui embora.

Apesar da conversa com Mushi ter me deixado intrigada eu estava feliz. Radiante. Soltando faíscas.

Antes de ir para casa, resolvi passar na feira de Finn para esfregar na cara dele que tinha ganhado o desafio. Mais ou menos. Não fui eu que falei com Lee, foi o contrário, mas Finn não precisava saber os detalhes.

Finn estaria na barraquinha de tiro ao alvo, se me lembro bem. Cada dia ele estava em uma e às vezes eu me esquecia de qual era a do dia. Passei pelas barraquinhas de brincadeiras até encontrá-lo; havia quatro estilingues presos em uma bancada e várias pedrinhas ao lado de cada um. Mais a frente havia três pirâmides de copos de papel esperando para serem derrubadas. Uma delas estava sendo empilhada novamente por Finn. Não era bem tiro ao _alvo_, mas foi quase.

Eu parei na frente da barraca e bati a mão pesadamente na bancada, fazendo Finn se assustar e derrubar os copos que tinha acabado de empilhar. Eu comecei a rir alto e ele olhou furioso para mim.

- Achou engraçadinho? Estou trabalhando, não me atrapalha!

- Só estou dando o troquinho, fofo. – eu ainda sorria.

- Por que você... Ah, já saquei. – ele disse com um sorriso travesso. - Você falou com o Lee, não falou?

Eu apertei os olhos e sorri mostrando todos os dentes.

- Sim!

- Muito bem, você não é uma fracote. E o que aconteceu?

- Nós vamos sair amanhã. Vou mostrar as maravilhas do Anel Inferior para ele.

- Ô, tio! Eu quero jogar. – uma voz de criança veio do meu lado esquerdo. Um menininho moreno muito lindo de uns oito anos esticava o braço com uma moeda de bronze na mão entregando a Finn.

- Agora não, moleque, estou ocupado! – Finn disse, mal olhando para o garoto que fez um bico enorme, prestes a chorar.

- Coitadinho dele, Finn. – eu censurei e falei com o menininho. – Não liga para ele, ele é chato assim mesmo. – o menininho balançou a cabeça, concordando. – Pode me entregar a moeda e jogar. E se quiser acertar uma pedra no homem chato, eu deixo. – pisquei o olho direito. O menininho riu e foi jogar.

Eu entreguei a moeda a Finn e perguntei:

- Você ganha alguma coisa com essa barraca? É muito fácil ganhar os prêmios.

- Na verdade, não. Mas o homem que montou essa barraquinha tem uma de comida que vende muito. Ele deixa essa para divertir as criancinhas. – Finn explicou e olhou para o menininho que atirou a primeira pedra, sem acertar os copos.

- Hum. Tudo bem. Eu vou embora. Preciso estar bem descansada para amanhã. – eu disse alegre.

- É claro, você precisa de muito repouso para andar e conversar. – Finn debochou.

- Você não tem copos para empilhar, não?

- Já está na hora de você ir mesmo, né? Só toma cuidado para não saltitar de olhos fechados e dar de cara numa parede.

Eu ignorei e fui embora, mais feliz do que jamais estive. Realmente tive que tomar cuidado, pois comecei a saltitar sem perceber, quase rodopiando de vez em quando.

Cheguei ao apartamento e Ian ainda estava acordado. Contei a ele o motivo de minha alegria e ele riu, não entendendo porque eu estava tão feliz. Não posso culpá-lo, eu fui a primeira a ter tal experiência. O importante é que eu finalmente teria o meu primeiro encontro oficial com Lee no dia seguinte e estava ansiosa por isso.


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

Na manhã seguinte, eu acordei e fui me arrumar. Não mudei muita coisa, afinal não era um encontro como namorados, eu apenas ia mostrar a cidade a Lee. Mas já estava valendo.

- Kiara, eu estou preocupado com o seu envolvimento com esse cara. – Ian me disse enquanto eu prendia meu cabelo em frente ao espelho na sala.

- Por quê? – eu perguntei, olhando-o pelo espelho. Seria ciúme? Ian era como um irmão mais velho, eu não queria nada além de uma bela amizade com ele. Eu não sei o que eu faria se esse fosse o problema.

- Hoje nós temos treino, você não pode se atrasar! – ele me alertou. O alívio tomou conta de mim. – E se você começar a namorar? Você não vai poder ficar deixando os treinos de lado por causa dele!

- Calma, ele vai trabalhar à tarde e eu me encontro com você aqui para irmos para o nosso 'esconderijo'. – eu o tranquilizei.

- Acho bom. Se você se atrasar sempre eu não vou pegar leve. – Ian me informou sem indícios de que fosse ceder.

- Eu não vou me atrasar. – eu garanti. – E Finn, precisamos diminuir um pouco os treinos de arco e flecha.

Finn cuspiu a água que tinha acabado de por na boca.

- Você está louca?! Nem começou a namorar esse Zezinho e já quer arrumar tempo pra ele? Vamos com calma! Eu não abrirei mão... – Finn falava exaltado e inconformado quando eu interrompi.

- Para! Fica quieto e me deixa explicar! – eu mandei quase gritando e ele fechou a boca me olhando feio. – Eu percebi que nas últimas semanas eu não treinei nada de dobra d'água. Me concentrei demais nas armas e deixei a dobra de lado. Mas eu preciso voltar a treinar, senão não estarei em forma quando precisar usá-la. Você entendeu Senhor Nervosinho?

- Bom, já que é por um motivo importante, eu acho que tudo bem. – Finn concordou parecendo desconfortável pela precipitação.

- Então tá bom. Gente, eu vou indo. Até mais tarde! – eu me despedi, peguei minha bolsa e saí.

- Espere! – Finn começou. – Eu te desafio a beij... – fechei a porta antes que ele terminasse a frase. Esse tipo de desafio eu perderia, por enquanto.

Andei alegremente até a casa de chá. Lee ainda não estava lá, então encostei-me na parede e fiquei esperando. Passaram-se poucos minutos quando ele apareceu. Estava sério como de costume, mas seu cabelo estava diferente. Estava liso e com um topete meio estranho, em vez do cabelo arrepiadinho que ele usava.

- Oi. – ele cumprimentou.

- Oi. O que houve com o seu cabelo? – eu perguntei sem conseguir me segurar, rindo de leve.

- Meu tio que arrumou. – Lee estava claramente insatisfeito. – Está muito ridículo?

- Hum, só esse topete que está estranho. – eu disse e reuni muita coragem para perguntar: - Posso arrumar?

Vi o as bochechas de Lee ficarem coradas e senti as minhas ficarem também.

- Ahn... Não sei... Acho... Acho que sim. – ele disse inseguro. Eu não esperei minha coragem ir embora para colocar as mãos no cabelo dele. Logo que o fiz, senti que o cabelo estava com alguma gosma.

- O que o seu tio colocou no seu cabelo? – eu perguntei franzindo o cenho e arrumando o topete estranho.

- Eu preferi não saber.

- É bem nojento. Já estou acabando. – eu dei uma última ajeitadinha e me afastei. – Pronto! – eu observei meu trabalho com muito orgulho. O topete tinha desaparecido, deixando o cabelo todo liso. Ver Lee com o penteado que eu fiz era uma visão e tanto.

- Eh... Obrigado. – Ele agradeceu. – E o que você vai fazer com suas mãos? – ele apontou para elas. Minhas mãos estavam grudentas por causa da gosma do cabelo dele.

- Não se preocupe. Pode me fazer um favor? – eu perguntei e ele assentiu. – Abre minha bolsa e pega um recipiente com água, por favor? – eu pedi e virei para que minha bolsa com alça transversal ficasse de frente para ele. Ele pegou e me perguntou:

- Quer que eu derrame para que você possa lavar?

- Não precisa, só abra-a.

Ele obedeceu. Eu fiz um movimento com uma das mãos e a água do recipiente saiu. Eu a trouxe até as minhas mãos, a mantive parada e esfreguei minhas mãos. Logo a gosma saiu.

- Você é uma dobradora de água. – ele afirmou me observando.

- Sim, mas não costumo compartilhar essa informação com as pessoas. – eu disse, tampando o recipiente e colocando de volta na minha bolsa. – Você é dobrador de terra?

- Eh, não! Não sou não. Não dobro terra, água e muito menos fogo, no máximo papel. – ele respondeu rápido. Eu ri com a resposta. Ri muito na verdade. Lee tentando ser sarcástico era muito engraçado, não levava o menor jeito.

- Tudo bem, vamos começar o nosso passeio. – eu disse ainda rindo.

A casa de chá em que Lee trabalhava era em uma das ruas mais movimentadas do Anel Inferior e enquanto caminhávamos por ela, eu fui apresentando as lojas. Havia muitas por ali e que vendiam de tudo: verduras, carnes, frutas, móveis, flores, ferramentas, roupas, bugigangas... Uma infinidade de coisas.

Entramos em uma rua onde a maioria dos estabelecimentos era de serviços. Passamos pela oficina onde Ian trabalhava que estava fechada, pelo restaurante onde eu trabalhava, enfermarias e hospedarias.

Entre lojas, havia becos onde os 'caras maus' ficavam, então era preciso tomar cuidado em dobro.

- E este é o muro interno, que separa o Anel Inferior do resto da cidade. – eu disse ao chegarmos ao alto muro.

- Por quê? O que tem de errado com o Anel Inferior? – Lee perguntou inocentemente.

Eu olhei bem para a cara dele.

- Você não tem nenhuma ideia?

- Só porque quem mora aqui são os refugiados e gente simples precisa de um muro para separá-los? – ele perguntou.

- É. Ba Sing Se é bem dividida pelas classes sociais. – eu respondi.

- Mas isso é ridículo! – Lee quase esbravejou.

- Bem vindo a Ba Sing Se. Mas relaxa, você acostuma. – eu garanti a ele enquanto voltávamos.

- Como você pode se conformar com isso? É por isso que não quero ganhar a vida aqui! É uma cidade horrível! – Lee falou revoltado com a situação.

- Eu vou te explicar por que: Pela primeira vez em anos eu estou podendo dormir em paz, sem me preocupar em ser atacada no meio da noite ou ficar de vigia enquanto meus amigos dormem ou acordar desesperadamente porque os soldados da Nação do Fogo estão atacando de novo! – eu me exaltei nessa última parte e Lee arregalou os olhos.

Eu respirei fundo. Só de pensar em qualquer dobrador de fogo eu sentia meu sangue ferver de raiva.

- Eu estou extremamente agradecida por morar aqui. Mas eu acho que você deve ter vindo de um lugar muito melhor para estar tão insatisfeito. – eu disse em tom de acusação. Acho que eu o assustei com a minha mudança de humor repentina. – Por que você veio para cá?

Lee não respondeu de imediato. Parecia medir as palavras antes de dizer qualquer coisa.

- Eu e meu tio saímos para passear e quando voltamos nossa aldeia tinha sido tomada pelos soldados da Nação do Fogo. Decidimos que o melhor seria vir para cá.

- Entendi. – minha voz já havia voltado ao tom normal. – Então você sabe o que a nossa querida Nação do Fogo está fazendo por aí. – eu sussurrei.

- Por que você está sussurrando?

- Não podemos falar sobre isso aqui. – eu respondi. – Melhor mudarmos de assunto.

Lee não protestou e continuamos caminhando.

- Desculpa eu ter gritado com você. – eu pedi de cabeça baixa.

- Eu entendo sua revolta.

- Esses infelizes já fizeram tanta maldade na minha vida e no mundo que eu... Eu simplesmente os odeio do fundo de minha alma. – eu disse rangendo os dentes.

-Mas... Nem todos da Nação do Fogo devem ser cruéis. – Lee disse com as sobrancelhas levantadas e olhou de canto de olho para mim.

- Verdade. Os bebês salvam.

Lee riu pelo nariz.

Chegamos à casa de chá.

- Acho que nosso _tour_ acabou. – eu disse.

- Acho que sim.

- Chegamos bem a tempo do meu treino com Ian. – eu comentei, percebendo pelo tempo que já estava prestes a começar.

- Por que você treina? Ba Sing Se não é segura? – Lee perguntou.

- O Anel Inferior tem bandidos e pessoas perigosas. Não posso me dar ao luxo de andar sem saber me defender. E você também não deveria.

- Eu sei me defender muito bem. – Lee disse, sentindo-se ofendido.

- Tudo bem, foi só um conselho. – eu me defendi.

Ficamos nos olhando por alguns instantes. Nosso encontro acabou... Por hoje. Queria que houvesse outros, mas eu não sabia o que dizer. Eu deveria chamá-lo para um novo encontro amanhã? Será que ele me chamaria? Duvidava muito.

Procurei minha coragem, mas não a encontrei em lugar algum em mim. Eu conversei tão bem com Lee hoje e agora eu sentia meu nervosismo e ansiedade voltarem com força total. Não, não podem voltar! Eu não deixaria terminar aqui de jeito nenhum, então me enrolei quando falei:

- Ahn... A gente podia... Sabe... Sair de novo... Amanhã... Ou depois... Ou outro dia que você queira. – meu coração queria sair pela boca e achei que ia mesmo enquanto esperava a resposta de Lee.

- Eh... Tudo bem. – ele respondeu e comemorei internamente. Nosso primeiro encontro não tinha sido um desastre apesar de eu ter gritado com ele.

- Ótimo. Te encontro aqui amanhã à noite?

- Sim. Até amanhã. – ele se despediu e foi em direção a casa dele.

- Até! – e fui para o meu local de treinamento.

Ao chegar lá, Ian achou graça do meu jeito avoado, mas depois ficou bravo. Eu não podia me distrair e ficar pensando em Lee enquanto treinava. "As emoções só atrapalham", Ian me dizia. E era verdade, elas estavam me atrapalhando. Porém, me concentrei o máximo que pude e consegui desviar quase todas as vezes das investidas de Ian e derrubá-lo algumas vezes. Foi uma tarde produtiva.

No dia seguinte, me encontrei com Lee novamente. Foi bom, avançamos um pouco mais no nosso relacionamento amigável (por enquanto) e continuamos assim pelo resto da semana.

No domingo, eu o convidei para ir à feira onde Finn trabalha depois do expediente para ele conhecer. Lee aceitou e assim que ele saiu do trabalho, nós fomos.

Caminhamos pelo corredor cheio de gente com um pouco de dificuldade. Inocentemente pedi para que ele segurasse minha mão enquanto andávamos para não nos separarmos. Lee não fez objeções e a segurou firme. Senti vários arrepios na barriga. Nosso segundo contato físico! Acho que se não tivesse tanta gente à minha volta me "prendendo" eu estaria flutuando.

Paramos em uma barraquinha de brincadeiras onde Finn estava trabalhando. Havia algumas crianças e jovens esperando sua vez de jogar. Acenei quando Finn me viu, mas não parei para falar com ele já que estava muito ocupado.

- Aquele é o Finn, lembra-se dele? – eu perguntei a Lee.

- Lembro. Vocês moram juntos? – ele me perguntou.

- Sim, eu, ele e Ian.

- Ah, tá. – Lee disse e olhou mais uns segundos para Finn.

Eu sorri sem ele ver. Queria dizer 'Não se preocupe, eu não namoro nenhum deles, estou livre como um pássaro para você', mas achei inapropriado.

Chegamos à parte da comida da feira. Conforme passávamos pelas barracas eu ia falando o que tinha em cada uma, quais eram boas e quais eram suspeitas, até que paramos em uma.

- Essa é boa. Tem espetinhos de vários tipos de carne. Quer experimentar?

- Eu vou confiar em você. – Lee disse e senti um pouco de bom humor. Eu sorri.

- Pode confiar. – e pisquei o olho direito. Logo em seguida senti minhas bochechas ferverem. Eu pisquei para ele? Que vergonha.

Pegamos nossa comida e saímos do amontoado de gente. Levei Lee até uma grande fonte que tinha ali perto. Lá podíamos sentar à beira da fonte ou em um dos bancos. A fonte era iluminada por pilares com trochas que refletiam o fogo na água, dando um visual lindo.

Sentamos à beira da fonte para comermos.

- Gostou? – eu perguntei quando Lee deu uma mordida.

Ele mastigou e pensou um pouco.

- É muito bom. – ele respondeu e deu outra mordida.

- Eu disse que podia confiar em mim.

Ele sorriu sem dentes, de boca cheia. Eu corei. Eram raras as vezes que eu conseguia fazê-lo sorri. Perguntei-me o que aconteceu com ele para ele ter ficado tão amargo e sério.

- Então, Lee... Fale-me sobre você. – eu comecei.

- Não tenho nada para falar. – ele disse e deu outra mordida no seu espetinho de carne.

Magoei.

- Eu já disse: minha aldeia foi tomada e eu e meu tio viemos para Ba Sing Se.

- E os seus pais? – eu perguntei com cautela.

Lee demorou um pouco para responder.

- Minha mãe morreu há anos. E eu não me dou bem com meu pai.

- Sinto muito.

- Eu também. E agora você vai me contar sua história? – Lee estava tentando mudar o foco da conversa.

- Bom, a Tribo da Água do Sul foi atacada quando eu tinha seis anos pela Nação do Fogo. Eles estavam em busca dos últimos dobradores de água de lá. Eu era uma delas. – Lee levantou as sobrancelhas. – Fiquei anos fugindo com meus pais no Reino da Terra até que um dia a Nação do Fogo nos encontrou e matou meus pais. – Lee deixou suas sobrancelhas caírem. – Desde os doze anos tenho me virado sozinha. Foi difícil, mas tive que aguentar. – comi meu último pedaço de carne.

Lee virou o rosto e encarou o chão por um tempo.

- Agora entendo porque você ficou revoltada no nosso _tour_.

Eu suspirei.

- Eu tenho um ódio deles e uma vontade de me vingar pelo que fizeram. – eu quebrei o palito ao dizer isso.

- Você tem todo o direito de odiá-los.

- Foram eles que mataram sua mãe? – eu perguntei do jeito mais doce que pude.

Lee demorou uns instantes para responder.

- Foram. – ele finalmente disse e fechou os olhos.

- E que lhe deram essa cicatriz? – perguntei me referindo à sua queimadura no olho direito.

Lee colocou a mão sobre ela, ainda de olhos fechados.

- Sim.

Fiquei triste por ele. Eu queria abraçá-lo e dizer que tudo ficaria bem. Porém, não sabia se era verdade. Ainda assim, queria abraçá-lo forte e fazer sua dor ir embora.

- Eu também tenho uma queimadura.

Lee abriu os olhos e me encarou.

- Nas costas. – eu passei meu braço direito pelo ombro esquerdo e encostei na minha cicatriz sob minha blusa. Consegui sentir um pouco as ondulações e a contornei com as pontas dos dedos. Era pouco maior que a palma da minha mão. – Normalmente eu consigo curar as queimaduras com o poder de cura da água, mas essa foi impossível. – eu lamentei e apoiei meu braço na minha perna. Lee voltou a encarar o chão.

- Eu sinto muito. – ele disse e tinha alguma coisa diferente em sua voz.

Eu apertei os lábios sorrindo.

- Eu sinto muito mesmo. – Lee repetiu e cobriu o rosto com uma das mãos.

Eu o olhei, preocupada. Será que eu o fiz se sentir culpado? Mas como? Não sei o que eu disse para deixá-lo assim. Encostei minha mão esquerda no seu braço direito.

- Desculpa, não queria deixá-lo assim.

- A culpa não é sua. – ele abaixou a mão e me encarou. – A culpa é do Senhor do Fogo.

Eu não entendi. A culpa era do Senhor do Fogo de deixá-lo triste? De se sentir culpado? De ter matado sua mãe? De ter matado meus pais? Fiquei confusa.

Eu me arrisquei e segurei sua mão. Aquele agradável frio na barriga voltou e senti meu coração bater mais forte.

- Você irá superar. Todos nós vamos. Por isso estamos aqui, para começarmos uma vida nova.

Lee abaixou os olhos, pensativo.

- Acho que... Você está... Certa. – e voltou os olhos para mim novamente.

Eu sorri. Levantei minha mão direita e a coloquei no seu rosto, passando de leve meu polegar pela sua queimadura. Não sei como fiquei tão ousada.

Ah, se eu pudesse ter evitado isso. Se eu pudesse ter estado com ele quando foi queimado, eu poderia ter diminuído os danos. Senti uma imensa vontade de abraçá-lo e nunca mais soltar.

Num impulso eu me estiquei e o beijei. Segurei seu rosto com as duas mãos e apertei os olhos.

Fiquei feliz por ele não ter resistido e sim correspondido. Pude beijá-lo como havia desejado há semanas pela primeira vez. Lee apoiou suas mãos nos meus braços e um pouco depois se afastou de mim. Fiquei encarando e pelo olhar questionando o porquê dele ter se afastado.

- Não posso fazer isso.

- Por quê? – eu perguntei e havia um tom leve de desespero na minha voz.

- É complicado. – ele disse e olhou para a água da fonte. – Eu não sou uma pessoa boa. – ele lamentou.

- Eu não acho isso. – eu o defendi. – E não importa o que aconteceu fora de Ba Sing Se. Aqui nós começamos do zero. Tudo o que aconteceu antes ficou para trás.

- Não é tão simples assim.

- É sim. Você precisa abrir sua mente e aceitar o que você tem aqui, esquecer o que tinha lá fora. – eu abaixei os olhos, pensando na minha vida. – Deixar de pensar no passado e seguir em frente.

- Mas você mesma não disse que quer vingança?

- Sim, mas eu não posso conseguir isso. Não posso ir até a Nação do Fogo e sair matando todo mundo ou no mínimo os soldados. Eu vou morrer bem antes. – eu expliquei. – Eu estou tentando seguir em frente. Sei que não é fácil, mas é o que eu posso fazer.

Lee olhava para mim enquanto eu falava. Assim que terminei ele olhou para a água de novo e colocou as mãos na cabeça. Ele estava dividido entre aceitar a vida em Ba Sing Se ou tentar voltar para a vida antiga.

Eu coloquei minha mão sobre seu ombro e o puxei de leve para saber se ele aceitaria que eu o puxasse ou não. Surpreendentemente ele aceitou e conforme eu o puxava ele levantava o corpo e ao ficar de frente para mim eu o abracei. E o melhor momento foi quando ele me abraçou, muito mais forte do que eu esperava. Eu aproveitei o momento e apertei o meu abraço.

- Aceite ficar aqui. Eu ficarei com você. E não se esqueça de que você tem seu tio também, um membro da sua família que te ama e que vai te ajudar com certeza. – eu sussurrei em seu ouvido.

Lee afrouxou um pouco o abraço e me beijou. Foi tão inesperado que levou um segundo para eu entender o que estava acontecendo. Fechei os olhos e pude _ver_ a felicidade. Eu desejava do fundo do coração que Lee ficasse aqui e começasse a viver de verdade, afinal.

Depois de maravilhosos minutos juntos, nós nos separamos. Eu sorri gentilmente para Lee e ele fez o mesmo.

Decidimos que era hora de ir embora e nos levantamos. Assim que começamos a andar, senti-o segurar minha mão e ao mesmo tempo muitas borboletas no estômago. Eu nem acreditava que aquilo estava acontecendo, não poderia estar mais feliz.

No caminho de volta não dissemos nada. Eu simplesmente estava aproveitando o momento. Como de costume, nos despedimos na frente da casa de chá que Lee trabalhava e cada um foi para sua casa.

Cheguei ao apartamento e notei que não havia ninguém. Finn e Ian com certeza estavam na feira ainda. Eu caminhei pela sala/quarto dançando. Uma cena ridícula, na verdade, mas eu estava tão feliz que nem me importei. Era assim, então, que se sentia quando se gostava muito de alguém? Era a melhor sensação do mundo!

No outro dia fui para o restaurante no meu melhor humor. Xis percebeu e fez algumas piadas, mas eu nem liguei. Na hora do almoço, Lee e Mushi foram lá almoçar. Mushi estava com um sorriso de orelha a orelha e Lee estava com uma expressão menos zangada.

- Eu estou tão feliz por vocês dois! – Mushi comentou quando se sentou à mesa. – Nem acredito que finalmente o Lee conseguiu uma namorada. – seus olhos brilhavam.

- Não é difícil eu conseguir uma namorada, tio. – Lee se ofendeu. – Eu só não queria.

- Mas agora quis! – seu tio falou cutucando-o com o cotovelo e Lee corou levemente. Percebi que eu também corei. – Ei, Kiara, você não quer nos visitar na nossa humilde residência hoje à noite?

Fiquei sem reação no momento. Será que Lee ia querer? Olhei para ele e ele não disse nada, só ficou esperando a resposta.

- Eh... Claro. – eu finalmente respondi. Vi pelo canto do olho que Lee curvou um pouco os lábios para cima.

- Esplêndido! Farei o melhor chá da sua vida. – Mushi me garantiu. – Ah, e agora nós teremos nossa própria casa de chá! – ele me informou animado.

- Sério? Que maravilha!

- É um sonho se tornando realidade. Me ofereceram uma casa de chá no Anel Superior porque há um comentário rodando a cidade de que eu sou o melhor preparador de chá daqui. – ele disse orgulhoso.

- Disso eu não tenho dúvidas.

- Se chamará O Dragão Jasmim. Nos mudaremos em breve e eu espero que você vá nos visitar sempre.

Em breve? Tão cedo. Apesar de estar feliz por eles, fiquei triste ao saber que Lee moraria bem mais longe agora.

- Talvez não com tanta frequência, infelizmente. – eu disse e já mudei de assunto, perguntando o que eles queriam para almoçar.

Lee e Mushi fizeram o pedido, comeram e foram embora. Mais tarde eu saí do restaurante e como de costume fui com Finn para o nosso esconderijo. Dessa vez eu treinei apenas a dobra de água como disse a Finn que faria. Enquanto isso ele treinava sua pontaria com o arco e flecha.

Eu estava tentando inovar na dobra de água. Os pergaminhos que Yue me dera já não me ajudavam mais; eu já havia aprendido e dominado bem os movimentos e como eu não tinha mestre algum, eu tentei inventar alguns movimentos. Pelo menos eu achei que estava inventando.

Comecei a erguer uma pequena quantidade de água e moldá-la no formato de um disco. Minha intenção depois disso era fazer esse disco girar bem rápido podendo cortar o inimigo. E depois dobrar vários discos de água. Não era simples como eu tinha pensado.

À noite eu passei em casa antes de ir para a casa de Lee. Ian chegou pouco depois trazendo notícias.

- Gente! Vocês não sabem quem está na cidade.

- O Senhor do Fogo? Estamos ferrados... – Finn chutou com olhar de pânico.

- Se fosse ele essa cidade já estaria em chamas. Mas não, é o Avatar! – Ian disse empolgado.

- O Avatar?! – eu e Finn perguntamos em uníssono. – Que demais, vamos conhecê-lo! – Finn disse.

- E como você sabe que é ele mesmo? – eu perguntei.

- Meu patrão conhece alguém que tem um amigo no Anel Superior que disse que o Avatar está lá.

Eu o olhei séria.

- E essa informação é de extrema confiança porque...?

- Por causa disso! – Ian mostrou um cartaz com o desenho de um bisão voador com uma flecha azul tatuada na cabeça. Eu e Finn encostamos as cabeças para olharmos. – É o bisão dele e ele está perdido. O Avatar está aqui procurando por ele.

- Ah, que legal! – eu disse, agora acreditando na informação.

- Nós devíamos ir conhecê-lo! – Finn repetiu animado.

- Ele está procurando o bisão dele, não tem tempo para _plebeus_ como nós. – eu disse.

- Ele é o _Avatar_, tem que ser legal com todo mundo.

- Acho que não é bem assim...

Ficamos mais um tempo discutindo sobre o Avatar antes de eu sair. Eu me arrumei e fui para a casa de Lee. Segui as instruções que Mushi me passara e cheguei a um conjunto de apartamentos. Subi as escadas e encontrei o apartamento deles.

Antes que eu batesse na porta, Mushi a abriu, mas só um pouquinho.

- Oi. Cheguei cedo? – eu perguntei insegura.

- Não, não... Mas infelizmente terei que cancelar o chá. Lee não está passando bem.

Ai, meu Deus. O que será que ele tem? Senti um aperto no coração.

- O que houve com ele? – minha voz transbordava preocupação.

- Ele está com um pouco de febre, mas tenho certeza que amanhã ele estará melhor. Farei meu chá especial. – Mushi sorriu para acalmar minha preocupação.

- Eu não posso fazer nada para ajudá-lo?

- Não se preocupe, ele está dormindo agora, ele só precisa de muito repouso. – Mushi não parecia muito preocupado, parecia mais... Ansioso.

Eu tentei ver o aposento pelo vão na porta, mas Mushi ficou nas pontas dos pés, tentando me impedir de ver.

- Amanhã ele estará bem, se quiser passar aqui para vê-lo. – Mushi sugeriu.

- Tudo bem, eu passo depois do trabalho.

- Maravilha, tchau! – ele despediu e fechou a porta rapidamente.

Era impressão minha ou ele queria se livrar de mim? Será que Lee não queria mais falar comigo e pediu para Mushi inventar uma desculpa? Eu passei dos limites na noite anterior e não devia ter dito nada nem feito nada? Fui para casa matutando sobre essas ideias.

Do momento que cheguei em casa até a hora de dormir, Finn e Ian me importunaram dizendo que Lee não queria mais saber de mim, que ele saiu comigo porque o tio dele o obrigou e porque eu fui chata demais. Fiquei me sentindo muito mal por isso e demorei a dormir.

Depois de sair do trabalho no dia seguinte, eu fui até a casa de Lee. Cancelei meu treino com Finn, que ficou furioso.

Bati na porta, esperei alguns segundos até que Mushi a abriu, dessa vez a porta inteira, e me deixou entrar.

O apartamento não era muito grande e, como o meu, praticamente todos os ambientes eram no mesmo aposento. Era muito bonitinho, arrumado e decorado.

Logo que cheguei avistei Lee deitado, dormindo. Não sabia se deveria chegar perto dele, então fiquei parada só observando-o.

- Venha, sente-se aqui. – Mushi convidou e eu o acompanhei.

Ele sentou a um lado de Lee e eu do outro. Mushi o olhava com carinho e preocupação.

- A febre piorou? – eu perguntei também olhando para Lee. Ele suava muito.

- Sim. Ele dormiu mal, teve muitos pesadelos. Mas vai passar logo. – Mushi disse confiante.

- Eu espero que sim.

- Vou fazer um chá, aceita? – ele perguntou e eu assenti. Ele se levantou e começou a preparar.

Eu fiquei olhando para Lee com a expressão triste. Ele deveria estar sofrendo nesse estado, suando e com pesadelos. Ele começou a tremer e eu segurei sua mão, que estava para fora do cobertor. Ele tremeu por mais um tempo e então parou. Era doloroso vê-lo desse jeito.

- O chá está pronto. – Mushi avisou. – Pode se sentar aqui. – ele apontou para a pequena mesa e colocou a chaleira e duas xícaras em cima dela.

Eu soltei a mão de Lee com muito esforço e fui até Mushi.

- Espero não ter dado impressões erradas na noite passada. – ele disse quando me sentei.

- Pensei que Lee não quisesse mais falar comigo. – eu admiti.

- Claro que não, ele gosta de você. – Mushi colocou chá e me entregou a xícara cheia. – Eu sei que sim.

Eu peguei a xícara e a encarei pensando.

- Ele é... Fechado. Eu nunca sei se eu digo as coisas certas ou não. E ele não me fala nada sobre ele. – lamentei.

- O Lee teve uma vida difícil, não o julgue precipitadamente. – Mushi me pediu e bebeu seu chá.

- Não, não estou julgando. Só queria entender melhor.

Mushi olhou para mim entendendo aonde eu queria chegar. Eu bebi meu chá.

- Ele me disse que a mãe dele morreu e que não se dá bem com o pai.

- Sim, o pai o expulsou de casa.

Fiz bico.

- E então ele foi viver com você? – eu deduzi.

- Exato, já faz três anos. E para piorar ele também não se dá bem com a irmã, ela é meio doida.

Eu sorri de canto de boca pelo modo como ele descreveu a irmã de Lee.

- Lee está passando por um período de transformação. Ele vai escolher entre aceitar o que ele tem aqui e o que ele quer recuperar lá fora. – Mushi me explicou.

- Recuperar o amor do pai? – eu imaginei, já que o pai o havia expulsado.

- Isso mesmo. Não é uma decisão fácil.

- Agora estou entendendo melhor. – eu disse.

Deve ser realmente difícil ser expulso de casa pelo o pai. Ele não o perdeu por culpa de outros, como no meu caso, mas por opção do próprio pai. Nem imagino como ele deve ter se sentido. Desprezado, provavelmente. Ah, pobre Lee.

- Mas não fique com pena dele; ele se sente fraco. – Mushi pediu. Provavelmente meus sentimentos transpareceram.

- Não é pena, é compaixão. Eu não gosto que sintam pena de mim também, por isso não compartilho minha história com ninguém. No entanto, contá-la para Lee foi bom; me senti mais leve. – eu me lembrei da noite anterior. Realmente foi bom e aceitei sua reação de pena, mesmo não gostando. – Acho que é bom deixar a pose de durão cair às vezes.

Mushi riu.

- Eu concordo. Consolo é sempre bem-vindo e não é sinal de fraqueza, como eu tento convencê-lo há tempos.

Eu sorri e dei mais um gole no meu chá. Excelente como sempre.

- E por que o pai de Lee o expulsou? – eu perguntei. Minha curiosidade não conseguiu se manter quieta.

Mushi parou a sua xícara no ar a caminho da boca. Ele ficou me encarando sem dizer nada. Eu esperei sem entender por que ele estava demorando a responder.

Nossa atenção se voltou a Lee quando ele começou a tremer e a resmungar. Eu e Mushi largamos nossas xícaras na mesa e fomos para perto dele. Ele estava ensopado de suor e muito quente.

- A febre subiu. Vou pegar uma toalha úmida. – Mushi disse e levantou-se.

- Não, espere, eu faço isso. – Me virei para o balde com água próximo e usei minha dobra de água para fazê-la subir e a deixei parada sobre a testa de Lee.

- Oh! Você é dobradora de água. – Mushi se sentou novamente.

- Quem sabe assim a febre diminua mais rápido. – eu disse e usei o poder de cura da água. A água se iluminou e Lee logo parou de tremer.

- Incrível o poder dos dominadores de água. – Mushi olhou impressionado.

Eu sorri e coloquei a água de volta no balde.

Fiquei na casa de Lee por mais um tempo. Conversei muito com Mushi sobre a vida deles antes de Ba Sing Se. Contei a ele resumidamente a minha trajetória. Ele me contou que seu filho morreu em uma guerra e que desde então considera Lee como seu próprio filho. Mushi ficou emocionado ao falar isso.

- Tenho certeza que Lee agradece muito por você ter ficado com ele nos momentos difíceis.

- Eu espero que sim. – ele disse, secando uma lágrima presa ao olho esquerdo. – Sinto não poder ajudá-lo agora, mas ele precisa passar por isso sozinho. – Mushi o olhou carinhosamente.

Eu observei a cena e invejei Lee por ter um tio tão atencioso. Eu daria tudo para ter qualquer membro da minha família comigo novamente.

- O que foi, querida? – Mushi perguntou, olhando para mim.

- Ele tem muita sorte de ter você. – eu respondi, mas não prolonguei com meus pensamentos. Não queria que a atenção voltasse para mim.

- Obrigado. – Mushi sorriu gentilmente.

- Acho melhor eu ir, já ficou noite. – eu disse e me levantei.

Mushi me acompanhou até a porta.

- Amanhã estaremos no Anel Superior. Vá nos visitar n'O Dragão Jasmim. – ele pediu.

Eu ia responder 'com certeza' quando me lembrei de Finn.

- Eu não sei se vou poder. Finn vai ficar uma fera se eu não for ao treino amanhã de novo. – eu disse insegura.

- Aquele seu amigo de cabelo espetado? – Mushi perguntou mal humorado. – Fala para ele que ele é um chato e que você vai sim. Se não eu venho te buscar!

Eu ri.

- Eu vou tentar. – eu disse e fui embora.

Eu estava com tanto dó de Lee, tanto pela febre quanto pelo seu passado. Sabia que ele não gostava desse sentimento de dó e pena, mas não consegui evitar. Torci para que ele ficasse melhor no dia seguinte e para que se ele tivesse a chance ele pudesse se acertar com o pai.

* * *

**N/A:** Oi geeente!

Peço desculpas pelos prováveis erros de português deste capítulo pq eu revisei ontem enquanto via Rock in Rio... Eu sei, não era o melhor momento, mas ultimamente tenho que me desdobrar pra fazer td que quero, então tenho que aproveitar o tempo hehehe!

Beijos para vocês :)

**A.S.**


	5. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

Quando cheguei em casa, eu avisei que não compareceria aos treinos do dia seguinte a Finn e ele ficou furioso comigo.

- Como assim você não vai?! Já vai molengar de novo?

- Calma! É só amanhã.

- Foi só hoje, é só amanhã e depois? É só uma semana? Um mês? Para sempre? – Finn falava de olhos arregalados. Eu consegui ver uma veia em sua testa pulsando. Estava me assustando.

- Kiara, você disse que esse namorico não ia atrapalhar os treinos. – Ian me lembrou.

- Eu sei, mas... O Lee está doente e amanhã o tio dele vai inaugurar a nova casa de chá e eu quero ir!

- Ai, tadinho do Lee, não vai sobreviver sem você. – Finn ironizou com voz de bebê.

Já perdeu a graça.

- Olha aqui vocês dois: nós temos treinado desde que chegamos nessa cidade. Eu já aceitei várias vezes o centro do alvo e já derrubei o Ian também. Eu mereço folga! E agora, pela primeira vez na vida, eu estou tendo uma experiência comum, de uma pessoa normal, me deixa aproveitar! – eu pedi brava.

Finn e Ian ficaram em silêncio. Eu fiquei esperando que um deles falasse alguma coisa até que Ian disse:

- Tudo bem, eu concordo. – Finn o olhou boquiaberto. – Nós temos nos esforçado muito nesses últimos tempos imaginando que entraríamos em perigo, quando nem sabemos se vamos realmente precisar.

- Não podemos parar! Tem uma guerra rolando fora daqui! – Finn esbravejou.

- Eu sei, mas acho que podemos tirar uma folguinha um dia ou outro. – Ian se explicou tentando acalmar Finn. – E a Kiara está namorando, acho que ela merece aproveitar o momento.

Eu sorri. Finn abaixou os ombros, desistindo.

- Tá, eu concordo. Queria ter uma namorada também. – ele confessou triste.

- Nossa hora vai chegar. – Ian o consolou batendo em suas costas. – Mas – ele avisou. – as folgas são de vez em quando. Não podemos relaxar totalmente.

Eu concordei.

No dia seguinte, quando saí do restaurante depois do expediente, me espantei ao dar de cara com Lee.

- Oi, Kiara! – ele saudou e me abraçou. Aconteceu tão rápido e tão inesperadamente que levou uns três segundos para eu reagir; então, eu o abracei também.

- Oi, Lee. O que você está fazendo aqui? Não deveria estar com seu tio n'O Dragão Jasmim?

- Sim, mas ele me pediu para vir te buscar porque o seu amigo chato poderia te impedir de ir. – o amigo chato era o Finn. – E eu também queria te ver. – ele sorriu mostrando os dentes.

Eu estranhei. Lee não era assim, o que será que aconteceu?

- Você está bem? Está diferente. – eu disse, examinando-o.

- Nunca estive melhor. Vamos indo? Meu tio está te esperando. – ele disse, segurou minha mão e me guiou o caminho todo, me contando como era a casa de chá de Mushi.

Apesar de eu estar estranhando essa mudança de comportamento, eu fiquei feliz. Muito feliz. Nós parecíamos um casal de namorados normal e feliz. Sentia como se estivesse andando nas nuvens.

- Chegamos. – Lee disse e parou de frente a uma casa de chá grande, espaçosa e muito bonita. – Nós moramos lá em cima. Depois te levo para conhecer. – ele me puxou para entrarmos. Eu estava encantada.

Entramos. A cada de chá O Dragão Jasmim era muito maior que a antiga, mais espaçosa e bonita. No fundo ficava a cozinha, onde estava Mushi ocupado preparando os chás.

- Tio! Eu trouxe a Kiara. – Lee avisou quando chegamos. Eu acenei para Mushi.

- Excelente! Aquele eu amigo chato não pôde te segurar, não é? – ele disse e logo voltou a preparar os chás.

- Kiara, sente-se onde quiser, fique a vontade. Quer um chá? – Lee ofereceu, ainda segurando minha mão.

O que? Chá? O que era chá mesmo? Ah, sim!

- Sim, claro! – eu aceitei.

Lee me acompanhou até uma mesa e pouco depois me trouxe um chá de lichia.

Enquanto fiquei na casa de chá, eu fiquei observando Lee. Ele estava muito diferente, sorridente, simpático e bem humorado. Nem consegui disfarçar meu olhar, ele o acompanhava a todo o momento. Me pergunto o que aconteceu para ele mudar desse jeito.

Eu terminei o meu chá e fui leva-lo ao balcão, visto que Lee estava muito ocupado.

- Oi, Mushi. – eu cumprimentei animada. Mushi estava preparando os chás alegremente. – Sua casa de chá é muito bonita.

- Obrigado, Kiara! Estou feliz que tenha vindo ao dia da inauguração. – ele disse, servindo chá em três xícaras. – Aquele seu amigo chato não conseguiu te segurar, não é? – ele repetiu.

Eu ri.

- Não. E nem que tivesse ele poderia, o Lee foi me buscar.

- E eu nem precisei o mandar ir. Ele foi por pura e espontânea vontade. – Mushi colocou uma bandeja com os três chás no balcão.

- Ele está diferente. É aquela transformação que você disse? – eu perguntei.

- É e felizmente ele veio para o lado certo. – Mushi respondeu sorrindo e olhando gentilmente para Lee, que pegava o pedido de um cliente.

Eu não entendi bem o que ele quis dizer com "lado certo", mas não questionei.

Lee veio até o balcão para pegar a bandeja.

- Ué, vai embora? – Lee me perguntou.

- Acho que vou dar uma voltinha pelo Anel Superior, conhecer as redondezas. Mais tarde eu volto para conhecer seu novo apartamento.

- Tudo bem, então. Até mais tarde. – ele se despediu e me deu um beijo na bochecha que me fez abrir um enorme sorriso.

Saí d'O Dragão Jasmim e fui passear pela rua. As ruas do Anel Superior eram mais bem pavimentadas, melhor cuidadas e mais espaçosas. Todo o comércio era mais bem estruturado e arrumado. Fiquei com inveja. Tudo ali era de primeira qualidade, algo raro de se encontrar no Anel Inferior.

Parei em um mercadinho, onde vendia verduras, legumes e carnes, o maior lugar de compras que eu já tinha visto. Tudo ali parecia tão bonito e gostoso. Abri minha bolsa, peguei o dinheiro que tinha e contei. Não tinha muito e fiquei em dúvida se levava alguma coisa ou não. Dei mais uma olhada nas carnes. Estavam muito melhores que as do Anel Inferior. Achei que eu, Finn e Ian merecíamos uma carninha melhor uma vez na vida, e considerando que Ian ganhou um aumento no salário, eu resolvi levar um pedaço.

Saí do mercadinho feliz comigo mesma e esbarrei em alguém. Eu cambaleei e caí. Olhei para quem eu tinha esbarrado e ele também tinha caído.

- Desculpa, moço, eu não te vi! – eu pedi desculpas, me levantei e fui até ele.

- Você devia olhar por onde anda, menina! – ele falou para mim, se levantando.

Olhei bem para ele e vi que não era um moço. Era um garoto da minha idade, com cabelo apenas no meio da cabeça e preso em um rabo curto. Ao lado dele estava uma garota, provavelmente a irmã e um... Animal branco com orelhas grandes que eu não conhecia.

- Ô seu Zé, eu pedi desculpas. – eu disse. Não gostei de ele ter sido estúpido depois de eu ter me desculpado.

- Não me chame assim. A culpa é sua de termos nos esbarrado! – ele falou um pouco alto demais e vindo até mim.

- Sokka, deixa pra lá, foi um acidente. – a menina ao lado dele disse. – Desculpa, moça, ele é desequilibrado.

Sokka? Onde eu já tinha ouvido esse nome? Sokka? Olhei de novo para os dois. A pele deles tinha a mesma tonalidade da minha, eles tinham olhos azuis e usavam roupas azuis características da Tribo da Água.

De repente a ficha caiu. Sokka! É claro que eu já tinha ouvido esse nome.

- Espera aí. Seu nome é Sokka? – eu perguntei.

- Isso depende de quem está procurando por ele.

Eu ignorei e me virei para a menina.

- Katara?

Os dois arregalaram os olhos e o suposto Sokka baixou a pose.

- Como você sabe quem nós somos? Quem é você? – Sokka perguntou, apontando o dedo na minha cara. – Você é vidente?!

- Kiara! Lembram-se de mim? – eu perguntei entusiasmada.

O rosto de Sokka se iluminou. Ele abriu os braços e veio para cima de mim me abraçar.

- Kiki!

Eu o abracei de volta. Não acreditei ter encontrado Sokka e Katara da Tribo da Água do Sul depois de tantos anos separados. Eu não fazia ideia do que tinha acontecido com eles e foi uma alegria sem fim saber que eles estavam vivos e bem.

- Eu não acredito que vocês estão aqui. – eu disse com a voz emocionada depois de termos afrouxado o abraço. Eu fui até Katara e a abracei também. – Estou tão feliz por você estar bem, Karata.

- Estou feliz por te ver também. – ela disse me abraçando forte.

- Mas o que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – eu perguntei depois.

- Nós viemos avisar o Rei da Terra sobre uma informação que nos ajudará a derrotar a Nação do Fogo. – Sokka respondeu animado.

- Não brinca! Isso é ótimo!

- É, e melhor ainda: nós estamos viajando com o Avatar. – Sokka disse cheio de si.

Meu queixo caiu.

- Vocês são os dois que estão viajando com o Avatar?! – eu tinha ouvido que o Avatar estava viajando com dois adolescentes, mas nunca na vida eu ia imaginar que eu conhecia esses dois adolescentes. – Que legal!

- Cara, nós temos muito que conversar! Quer conhecer nossa casa?

- Claro, eu adoraria!

Então, nós três fomos para a casa de Sokka e Katara.

Ao andar pela cidade, não pude evitar ficar maravilhada com as casas. Eram todas grandes, com pilares na fachada e muito bem construídas, o contrário do meu apartamentinho.

Chegamos à casa de Sokka e Katara e ela era igualmente grande, com pilares decorando a fachada e com uma escadaria que levava à porta de entrada.

Por dentro era ainda melhor: tinha uma sala grande com mesinhas e vasos decorativos e uma mesa com almofadas no centro, em cima de um tapete verde. No fundo havia um patamar mais alto, onde tinha um grande tapete verde claro e as camas.

- Seja bem vinda à nossa casa. – Sokka disse, abrindo os braços.

- Obrigada!

- Senta aí, vamos conversar. – Sokka disse e apontou para a mesa e as almofadas. Eu me sentei, Katara ao meu lado e Sokka na minha frente. O animal branco voador pousou perto de mim e eu assustei. – Esse é o Momo, é um lêmure voador. Ele não morde, fica tranquila.

- Está bem. – eu disse, hesitando um pouco, mas estiquei meu braço e passei a mão na cabeça do animal. Ele não se afastou e aproveitou o carinho. Era tão bonitinho!

- Então, onde você mora? – Sokka perguntou.

- No Anel Inferior.

- Por quê? Você tinha que estar aqui também! – ele pareceu inconformado.

Eu ri.

- Aparentemente só o Avatar tem esses privilégios. Eu sou refugiada, lembra? E nós refugiados ficamos no Anel Inferior. – eu expliquei.

- Mas você mora sozinha lá? – Katara perguntou preocupada.

- Não, não, moro com dois amigos. – eu respondi.

- Ah! E um deles é o seu namorado? – Sokka perguntou me olhando de perto, debruçado na mesa.

- Não, são só amigos mesmo. Meu namorado mora no Anel Superior, por isso estou aqui. – eu respondi.

Sokka voltou a se sentar como gente.

- E o que aconteceu todos esses anos? O que você fez? Como chegou aqui? – Katara perguntou curiosa.

Então, eu contei desde o dia em que eu e meus pais fugimos da Tribo da Água do Sul (o que eu lembrava), sobre o tempo em que viajamos pelo Reino da Terra, pelo Pântano, sobre quando meus pais se foram e o tempo que eu passei na Tribo da Água do Norte. Sokka e Katara disseram que Yue se foi, que se transformou no espírito da Lua. Fiquei arrasada ao saber disso.

Eles me contaram sobre a batalha na Tribo da Água do Norte contra a Nação do Fogo que eu nem fiquei sabendo. Contei que depois que entramos em Ba Sing Se ficamos meio alienados quanto ao mundo de fora. Eles disseram que estavam começando a perceber isso.

- Depois que saí da Tribo da Água do Norte, voltei para o Reino da Terra e comecei a viver com os Lutadores da Liberdade.

- O quê?! – Sokka e Katara perguntaram ao mesmo tempo. – Você fazia parte dos Lutadores da Liberdade? – Katara concluiu.

- Sim. Você os conhece? – eu perguntei.

- Tivemos esse desprazer. – Sokka respondeu.

- Já sei, vocês tiveram problemas com o Jato. – eu adivinhei.

- Exatamente. Ele fez com que eu e o Aang dominássemos a água para destruir a represa e também a aldeia próxima. – Katara lembrou com amargura.

- E o que aconteceu?

- Eu avisei todos a tempo de fugirem – Sokka respondeu.

- Jato tinha pedido para eu fazer isso também, mas eu recusei. Nós brigamos e aí eu fui embora com Finn e Ian. – eu contei.

- Mas por que raios que o parta você viveu com eles para começo de conversa? – Sokka perguntou, ou melhor, exigiu a resposta.

- Simples: eu estava completamente sozinha, encontrei um bando de refugiados como eu que construíram suas casas e estavam conseguindo se virar muito bem. É claro que eu aceitei ficar com eles. – eu expliquei. – Eu não gostava quando eles atacavam gente inocente para roubá-las, mas era o que eu tinha. Era isso ou viver sozinha de novo e lá fora essa não é a opção mais segura. Mas chegou uma hora que foi a gota d'água e então eu saí.

Sokka e Katara ficaram em silêncio por um segundo.

- Deve ser difícil viver sozinha por tanto tempo. – Karata comentou.

- É sim. – eu confirmei. Lembrei-me da noite que meus pais morreram e senti o meu ódio da Nação do Fogo voltar com tudo. – E se vocês precisarem de ajuda especialmente se tratando de combater a Nação do Fogo podem me chamar, eu ajudo com certeza. – eu me ofereci. – E tenho certeza que Finn e Ian ajudarão também.

- Quanto mais ajuda melhor. – Sokka sorriu e fez sinal de 'joia' com a mão esquerda.

- E vocês moram aqui com o Avatar, certo? – eu perguntei.

- Sim e a Toph. Ela é a mestra na dobra de terra do Aang. – Katara explicou.

- É, mas ela descobriu que a mãe dela está na cidade e foi se encontrar com ela hoje. – Sokka disse. – E daqui a pouco eu e o Aang vamos sair. Recebemos uma carta do nosso pai – e indicou ele e Katara - de que ele está na Baía do Camaleão e eu estou indo para lá hoje! – ele contou empolgado.

- Isso é ótimo! Que bom, Sokka! Você também vai, Katara? – eu perguntei.

- Não, vou ficar para ajudar na preparação para a invasão do dia do eclipse solar.

Eclipse solar? Sem sol? Isso significaria 'Nação do Fogo inútil'?

- Eu quero participar. Estarei lá com certeza. – eu disse com convicção.

- Estaremos contando com você. – Sokka disse.

A porta da casa se abriu e um garoto de uns doze anos, vestindo uma roupa laranja, careca com uma seta azul clara tatuada na cabeça e segurando uma vara entrou.

- Oi, cheguei. – ele anunciou.

- Aang, que bom que voltou. Temos visita. – Sokka disse.

- Ah, oi. – Aang me cumprimentou. Eu cumprimentei de volta.

- Essa é a Kiara, uma antiga amiga nossa da Tribo da Água do Sul. – Katara apresentou-me a ele. – Kiara, esse é o Aang, o Avatar.

- É um grande prazer conhecê-lo! – eu disse sorridente e nervosa por dentro. O Avatar estava ali na minha frente! Finn ia ficar doido quando soubesse.

- O prazer é meu em conhecer a amiga do Sokka e da Katara. – ele sorriu para mim. Ele se virou para os dois. – Sokka, acabei de saber que as Guerreiras Kyoshi estão em Ba Sing Se.

Sokka abriu um enorme sorriso.

- Suki! Vamos vê-la!

- Não podemos. Eu tenho que ir ver o Guru para aprender a controlar o estado de Avatar o mais cedo o possível. – Aang disse agitado.

Sokka murchou.

- Você está certo.

- Esqueceu que você vai ver o papai, Sokka? – Katara lembrou.

- É verdade! Quando voltar eu vejo a Suki. Vamos, Aang! – Sokka se empolgou, pegou suas coisas e ele, Katara e Aang saíram e eu os acompanhei.

Dali pouco tempo a casa de chá Dragão Jasmim encerraria as atividades do dia, então eu já voltaria para lá. Abracei Sokka para me despedir.

- Tchau, Sokka. Foi muito bom de reencontrar.

- Foi mesmo. Quando eu voltar, a gente conversa mais. – ele prometeu.

- Tchau, Aang, foi um grande prazer!

- Igualmente. – ele sorriu e os dois foram embora.

Eu me virei para falar com Katara.

- E Katara, não fique triste, eu te farei companhia. Se quiser me visitar no Anel Inferior, eu venho te buscar.

- Obrigada, Kiara. Hoje eu vou ficar por aqui, mas eu vou sim. Vem me visitar também. – ela pediu.

- Venho sim. – eu a abracei e me despedi.

Eu então me dirigi ao Dragão Jasmim para esperar Lee encerrar o expediente.

Cheguei lá pouco depois que anoiteceu. Eu entrei e Mushi fechou as portas da sua casa de chá feliz da vida.

- Que dia fantástico, não acham? – ele disse para mim e para Lee. – Nunca pensei que uma vida normal pudesse ser a melhor!

Tombei a cabeça para o lado esquerdo. O que ele quis dizer com vida normal? A vida anterior a Ba Sing Se não era normal?

- Estou feliz por você, tio. – Lee disse e o abraçou.

- Eu é que estou feliz por você compartilhar isso comigo.

A cena foi tão bonitinha. O Lee de agora não era nem um pouco parecido com o Lee de antes. O que será que aconteceu? Mushi não estava brincando quando disse que Lee passava por uma transformação no período em que ficou doente, mas foi uma transformação pra lá de radical. Se ele continuasse assim eu seria a parte mais revoltada do casal.

Fiquei observando os dois abraçados sem querer interromper. Parecia ser um momento importante para os dois, e eu tentei não fazer nenhum barulho para que suas atenções não voltassem para mim.

- Tudo bem. – Mushi disse e se afastou de Lee. Os olhos estavam marejados de lágrimas. – Por que você não leva a Kiara para conhecer nosso novo apartamento enquanto eu termino de arrumar aqui? – ele sugeriu.

- Ótima ideia. – Lee disse e veio até mim. – Vamos? – ele convidou e pegou minha mão. Eu nem acreditava que aquilo estava acontecendo. Há dois dias esse tipo de comportamento acontecia apenas em minha imaginação e agora era realidade. Não que eu estava infeliz antes, mas uma garota pode imaginar, não pode?

Lee me levou até os fundos da loja onde havia uma escada. Subimos e entramos em um apartamento muito maior com o que eu estava acostumada a morar. Havia uma sala grande com várias janelas. Uma mesinha com uma toalha branca encostada na parede abaixo dessas janelas. Na parede ao lado estavam o utensílios de cozinha: o fogão a lenha, lenha de reserva e uma prateleira com um bule e xícaras. Havia um grande tapete no meio da sala e uma divisória do lado oposto à cozinha, provavelmente onde ficava o quarto.

- É isso. – Lee disse esticando o braço e apresentando o lugar. – É ótimo, não acha?

Eu estava boquiaberta. Eu sabia que as casas do Anel Superior eram melhores as do Anel Inferior e agora sabia que os apartamentos também eram. Na verdade, eram _bem_ melhores.

- É muito lindo seu novo apartamento! – eu elogiei observando o lugar. – Seu tio merece. _Vocês _merecem.

- Meu tio merece muito tudo isso. Ele sempre foi muito bom para mim, como um pai de verdade. – Lee disse e eu olhei para ele. – E eu sempre fui muito estúpido e grosso com ele, mas ele nunca desistiu de mim, sempre esteve presente, me apoiando e me guiando. – Lee estava arrependido por suas atitudes passadas.

Eu fiquei ao lado dele e passei meu braço por seus ombros.

- Tenho certeza que ele entende seus motivos. E que está feliz por você ter escolhido viver aqui e ajuda-lo com a casa de chá.

- É. Ele sempre quis que eu seguisse meu próprio caminho e não o que impuseram a mim.

O caminho que _impuseram_ a ele? E qual caminho seria esse? Eu não perguntei para não estragar o momento. Mais tarde eu perguntaria. Minha lista de perguntas estava crescendo a cada dia.

- O importante é que você agora sabe o que quer. E eu também estou feliz por isso. – eu disse, sorrindo.

Ele virou o rosto para mim com um leve sorriso e virou o resto do corpo.

- Obrigado por não ter desistido de mim as vezes que eu fui grosso com você. Agora tenho certeza que quero ficar aqui com você também. – Lee me abraçou. - Você é parecida com meu tio nesse aspecto.

Eu ri.

- Acho que é um ponto positivo. – eu disse.

Lee se afastou um pouco e me beijou. Ah, era uma sensação maravilhosa. Se eu abrisse os olhos poderia ver corações flutuando no ar, mas não queria abri-los. Eu tinha adorado nosso primeiro beijo, mas esse foi muito melhor. Coloquei os dois braços em volta do pescoço de Lee, enquanto ele me abraçava pela cintura, e aproveitei o momento.

Nos afastamos e Lee sorriu para mim. Eu dei o meu maior sorriso em retribuição. Eu nunca tinha sentido nada como isso. Seria a felicidade extrema? Não me lembro de ter estado tão feliz quanto agora.

Lee olhou para o lado e ficou vermelho. Eu olhei também e entendi o motivo. Mushi estava parado nos observando com a expressão de alegria que eu imaginava estar no meu rosto e com os olhos brilhando. Estaria ele ali há quanto tempo? Senti meu rosto ficar quente.

- Ah! Que coisa linda! – Mushi disse, veio até nós e nos abraçou. – Seremos muito felizes aqui, eu sei disso!

Eu e Lee rimos e compartilhamos do abraço.

Depois, eu resolvi ir embora antes que ficasse tarde demais. Lee me acompanhou até o muro interno.

- Você vem amanhã? – Lee me perguntou.

- Acho que não. Eu vou ficar com Finn antes que ele dê um chilique. – eu expliquei e ri.

- Ah, claro. – Lee pareceu nervoso de repente. – Eu posso ir à sua casa amanhã? – ele perguntou rápido.

Eu arregalei os olhos. Que falta de educação a minha! Por que eu não o tinha convidado antes?

- Mas é claro que pode! Que falta de noção, eu devia ter te convidado, desculpa! – eu falei agitada.

- Não tem problema, calma! – ele pegou meus braços para me fazer parar de me mexer. – Só que eu não sei onde é a sua casa.

- Eu te encontro aqui, pode ser? – eu perguntei.

- Sim. Então, mais ou menos nesse horário eu estarei aqui.

- Perfeito.

Lee me deu um último beijo e foi embora.

Cheguei em casa cantarolando alegremente.

- Boa noite, Kiara. – Finn disse. – O que aconteceu para você estar _assim_? – ele me mediu de cima a baixo.

- O amor me aconteceu! – eu respondi.

Finn e Ian colocaram a língua para fora, numa expressão de nojo.

- Que nojo. – Ian comentou.

- Vocês estão com inveja! – eu debochei.

- Claro que não! Amor é para os fracos. – Finn menosprezou.

- Não foi você que ontem mesmo disse que queria uma namorada? – eu perguntei.

- Eu não disse nada disso!

- Disse sim. – Ian confirmou.

- E pelo que eu entendi você também quer. – eu apontei para Ian.

- Eu?! Imagina!

- Deixa pra lá antes que vire uma discussão de duas horas! Tenho uma notícia para dar. – eu interrompi.

- Você conheceu o Avatar?! – Finn disse empolgado.

- Sim! – eu respondi.

Finn espantou-se com a resposta e Ian começou a gargalhar.

- Ah, tá bom que você conheceu o Avatar, conta outra Kiara. – Ian duvidou.

- É verdade! Eu fui dar uma volta pelo Anel Superior – eu me lembrei da carne que comprei. – e comprei carne boa para comermos hoje. – eu tirei da bolsa a carne de joguei no colo de Ian que a ergueu nas mãos como se fosse um troféu. – E – eu continuei. – encontrei dois amigos meus da Tribo da Água do Sul e eles estão viajando com o Avatar.

- Você só pode estar de brincadeira! – Finn exclamou.

- Eu juro! E eu conheci o Avatar, que por sinal se chama Aang.

- Você terá que apresenta-lo a nós e "não" como resposta está fora de questão. – Finn disse.

- Ele saiu de Ba Sing Se hoje e não sei quando volta.

Ian rolou os olhos.

- Estou começando a achar que é mentira, Kiara. – Finn duvidou.

- Achem o que quiserem, eu sei que estou falando a verdade. – eu afirmei séria. – E tenho mais uma coisa para falar: amanhã à noite o Lee virá aqui.

- Ah! Que chato. – Finn ficou emburrado e cruzou os braços. – Preferia que o Avatar viesse aqui. – ele parecia uma criança fazendo manha.

- Não, é bom que esse cara venha aqui. Eu ainda não o conheci e tenho que saber com quem você está namorado. – Ian disse para mim.

- Que instinto paternal é esse? Não estou gostando.

- Só quero ter certeza que ele é um cara decente e não um sem vergonha disfarçado. – Ian se explicou.

- Ainda estou descontente por isso, mas está bem. – eu concordei. – Mas sejam legais com ele. – eu disse a Ian e Finn, principalmente Finn.

- Eu não sou legal com ninguém. – Finn avisou.

- Isso é verdade. – Ian concordou.

- Bom, eu acho que tudo bem. Mushi te conhece como o "meu amigo chato".

- Quem deu esse direito a ele? – Finn perguntou inconformado.

- Você e sua chatice. – Ian respondeu antes de mim.

Depois de uma hora discutindo sobre a chatice de Finn, nós começamos a pensar sobre o que íamos comer. Preparei um assado maravilhoso com a carne de primeira que comprei. Ian e Finn comeram até o último pedacinho e me agradeceram por ser uma amiga tão especial. Eu não os impedi de me elogiar.

O treino da tarde seguinte demorou menos que o de costume. Eu quis parar mais cedo para comprar carne e vegetais para preparar um jantar mais-do-que-delicioso já que Lee ia em casa à noite. Finn ficou muito bravo, mas eu nem liguei.

Próximo ao horário combinado eu fui até o muro interno esperar por Lee. Não demorou muito para ele aparecer. Fui até ele e dei-lhe um beijo na bochecha. Segurei na sua mão e o guiei até o meu pequeno o apartamento.

Quando chegamos lá, eu abri a porta e nós entramos. A sala estava arrumada do jeito que eu havia deixado, com a mesa no centro e quatro almofadinhas de cada lado para nos sentarmos.

Finn estava deitado no chão do outro lado da sala, com as pernas cruzadas, jogando uma bolinha no teto. Ian estava sentado ao lado dele observando o panfleto do bisão perdido do Avatar que ele havia trazido no outro dia.

- Chegamos. – eu anunciei.

Na mesma hora, Ian e Finn olharam para mim e se levantaram. Ian foi o primeiro a chegar até nós.

- Então você é o Lee. – Ian estendeu a mão. Lee a apertou e sacudiu. – Finalmente pude conhecê-lo.

- Este é o Ian. – eu apresentei à Lee.

- Ah, sim. Já ouvi falar de você.

- Só coisas maravilhosas, certo? – Ian riu. Fiquei aliviada por ele estar bem humorado.

- Este é o Finn, você já o conhece. – eu apresentei Finn.

- Oi, Lee. – Finn cumprimentou de longe sem abusar da simpatia.

- Vem cá, Lee, senta aí, vamos conversar. – Ian convidou apontando para as almofadas.

- Sim, fique a vontade. – eu disse a Lee e dei-lhe um beijo na bochecha. – Eu vou terminar nosso jantar!

Dizendo isso, fui até nossa "cozinha" e terminei o arroz e a carne com legumes que tinha preparado com a ajuda de Ian. Ele era o melhor cozinheiro da casa. Infelizmente eu não pude preparar o banquete que eu planejava devido à minha condição financeira, mas foi a melhor comida que eu já fiz.

Pedi para Finn me ajudar a levar os dois pratos para a sala e nos sentamos. Fiquei ao lado de Lee e de frente para Ian.

- Aí, comida! – Ian comemorou já se servindo, mostrando sua boa educação.

Eu coloquei a mão na bochecha direita num sinal de constrangimento e pedi desculpa a Lee com o olhar. Ele riu. Finn se serviu apressado assim que Ian terminou de se servir.

- Gente! Modos à mesa! – eu reprovei.

- Que modos à mesa, o que! Estou com fome. – Finn reclamou cortando um enorme pedaço de carne. – E você nunca ligou pra isso, só porque seu namorado está aqui vai ficar com frescura?

Eu não sabia onde enfiar minha cabeça. Normalmente eu rebateria, brigaria ou zoaria Finn também, mas não agora. Quando eu estou perto de Lee, toda a educação que minha mãe me deu quando estive com ela e foi sendo esquecida no período que fiquei com os Lutadores da Liberdade volta à tona. Pelo menos uma vez meus amigos poderiam cooperar.

Eu olhei para Lee e ele ria da situação. Isso me deixou mais relaxada.

- Me deixa pegar antes que acabe tudo. – ele disse e se serviu. Eu, Finn e Ian rimos.

- Kiara do céu, está ótimo isso aqui. – Finn comentou colocando um pedaço de carne na boca.

- É, por que você não cozinha assim todos os dias? – Ian questionou.

- Por que normalmente eu fico treinando todos os dias e não dá tempo de cozinhar com calma. A fome de vocês não deixa. – eu respondi.

Finn fez careta.

- Isso é verdade. – ele admitiu.

- E _nós _tínhamos que aprender a cozinhar outras coisas também. – eu disse.

- É. Tudo o que sabemos aprendemos com os Lutadores da Liberdade e eles não são especialistas em culinária. – Ian disse.

- Lutadores da Liberdade? Vocês faziam parte? – Lee perguntou.

- Fazíamos. Nós os deixamos há alguns meses. – Finn respondeu. – Já teve problemas com eles? – não era raro encontrar pessoas que tiveram problemas com os Lutadores da Liberdade. Nós soubemos disso depois de algumas semanas em Ba Sing Se, conversando com os habitantes e até ouvindo conversas paralelas sobre o assunto.

- Pois é, logo que me mudei para cá o Jato atacou a mim e ao meu tio na casa de chá. – Lee contou.

- Espera, o Jato está em Ba Sing Se? – Finn perguntou.

- Sim.

- Ai, meu Deus. Espero não nos esbarrarmos com eles, pelo bem de todos. E bem que eu tive a impressão de ter visto Smellerbee esses dias. – Ian disse pensativo.

- Parece que ele nos persegue. – eu comentei.

- Ele deve ter vindo para cá pra recomeçar, como nós. – Finn o defendeu.

- Mas por que ele os atacou? – eu perguntei a Lee, mudando a direção da conversa.

Lee hesitou por um momento antes de falar.

- Ele... Nos acusou de sermos dobradores de fogo.

Eu, Finn e Ian o olhamos por um segundo e começamos a rir.

- Esse Jato é muito sem noção. – eu comentei.

- Ele é obcecado por destruir a Nação do Fogo e fica vendo dobradores de fogo em todo lugar. – Finn disse a Lee.

- Ainda bem que viemos para cá sozinhos, foi a melhor coisa deixar os Lutadores da Liberdade. – Ian confessou.

- Me sinto mal por pensar assim. O Jato me acolheu quando eu precisei. – eu disse me sentindo culpada.

- Mas ele perdeu o controle da raiva e estava causando mais mal do que bem. – Ian tentou me acalmar.

- Ele parecia revoltado desde a primeira vez que eu o vi na balsa para Ba Sing Se. – Lee contou.

- Ele era mesmo. Se bem que não podemos culpa-lo, a Nação do Fogo destruiu a aldeia e a família dele também. – Finn disse com pesar. Eu passei a mão pelo braço dele, numa tentativa de confortá-lo.

Ficamos alguns segundos em silêncio.

- O que aconteceu com a família de vocês? – Lee perguntou a Finn e Ian.

- Digamos que nós aqui – Finn se referiu a ele, a mim e a Ian. – somos os poucos que escaparam de ataques da Nação do Fogo às nossas casas.

- No meu caso, - começou Ian – quando eu tinha dez anos a minha aldeia foi atacada, os dobradores de Terra foram presos e o resto de nós ficou para trabalhar para os soldados. Minha mãe e meu irmão mais novo foram capturados - eles são dobradores de terra - e eu fiquei lá. Até que um dia me cansei e consegui fugir. Encontrei os Lutadores da Liberdade e com ele fiquei até pouco tempo.

- Então sua família pode estar viva ainda? – Lee perguntou.

- Pode, mas as chances são mínimas, creio eu.

Lee abaixou a cabeça.

- Melhor mudarmos de assunto, não é? – eu sugeri. – Vocês gostaram da minha comida?

- Sim, está ótimo. – Ian elogiou. – Eu que ajudei.

Eu ri.

- Você é um ótimo mestre. – eu elogiei. Me virei para Lee. – E você, gostou?

Ele ainda estava de cabeça baixa.

- Está tudo bem?

Ele levantou a cabeça. Parecia abatido.

- Sim, desculpa. Está ótima a comida.

Fiquei triste. A conversa abalou Lee e não era essa a minha intenção para o jantar.

- Vixe, está chovendo. – Ian disse e foi correndo fechar a janela.

- Legal! Kiara, faz aquela coisa com a chuva? – Finn pediu.

- Que coisa com a chuva? – Lee perguntou esquecendo o assunto deprimente.

- Vem cá, eu te mostro. – eu convidei. Me levantei e ofereci a minha mão. Ele a pegou a fomos para fora do apartamento.

- Espera! Eu vou também. – Finn gritou e correu para fora também.

- Você parece uma criança, Finn. – Ian o zoou e se sentou de volta à mesa.

- Você não vem? – Finn perguntou.

- Acho melhor não.

Finn deu de ombros e me seguiu.

Eu abri a porta e saí. Comecei a dobrar a água da chuva e fui para baixo dela. Dobrei a água até uma altura e largura em que nós três pudéssemos ficar sem nos molharmos. Dessa forma, a água batia numa proteção invisível em cima e dos lados, como se estivéssemos dentro de uma bolha.

- Agora, olha para cima. – Finn disse a Lee e nós três olhamos para cima.

O que Finn gostava de ver era a chuva vinda de cima. Era como pequenos raios caindo em cima de nós, mas sem nos machucar. Era muito agradável. A última vez que fiz isso, eu, Finn e Ian subimos no telhado e nos deitamos lá, enquanto eu dominava a água do mesmo jeito. Era a mesma sensação de ficar vendo as estrelas, só que nesse caso elas pareciam estar caindo do céu. Ficamos lá por bastante tempo, conversando e relaxando até que meus braços se cansaram e nós descemos.

Lee deve ter sentido a mesma coisa porque olhava maravilhado.

- Eu nunca tinha visto a chuva desse jeito. – ele comentou olhando para cima.

- É muito legal, não é? – eu perguntei.

- É sim. Como você pensou nisso?

- Finn uma vez pediu. Disse que queria ver a chuva caindo e nunca conseguia. Aí eu tentei desviar os pingos da chuva e consegui. – eu contei.

- Isso é muito legal. E bonito. Poderia ficar aqui por horas vendo.

Eu sorri e olhei para ele, ainda com a cabeça virada para cima. Dei um passo à frente. Lee percebeu e olhou para mim. Eu fiz o mesmo e sorri. Ele chegou mais perto, colocou as mãos na minha cintura e com sutileza me beijou. E eu que achei que nada poderia ser melhor que o segundo beijo. Este estava... Perfeito. Lugar perfeito, hora perfeita, situação perfeita... Pessoa perfeita.

Não durou muito, eu me distraí e esqueci de dominar a água. A chuva de repente caiu em cima de nós e nos assustamos. Eu rapidamente a manipulei novamente e nós dois rimos, ensopados.

Voltamos para dentro do apartamento, formando uma poça d'água na entrada.

- Ei, ei! Vocês estão molhando o chão! – Finn reclamou apontando para mim e Lee e para o chão.

- Mas é claro, estamos molhados. – eu disse sem paciência. – Espera, você não estava com a gente lá fora? – eu de repente me dei conta de que Finn não voltou comigo para o apartamento, ele já estava lá.

- Eu estava, mas ficou um clima de romance lá fora e eu preferi entrar. – ele respondeu com desprezo.

Eu ri e Lee ficou vermelho.

- Foi por isso que eu não quis sair. – Ian se explicou.

- Valeu por avisar, amigo. – Finn ironizou e fez joia para Ian.

- Desculpa, Finn, nem percebi que você saiu.

- Nem faço mais falta para você, já entendi. – Finn fez drama e Ian rolou os olhos.

- Não é nada disso! Para com esse drama.

- É melhor eu ir embora. – Lee cochichou para mim.

Eu me espantei. Embora? Já?

- Mas está cedo! E está chovendo!

- Eu acho que causei discórdia entre vocês. – ele se explicou.

Minha expressão mudou instantaneamente. Fechei a cara e me virei para Finn, fuzilando-o com os olhos. Estendi o braço e apontei o dedo indicador para ele. Finn arregalou os olhos.

- Teremos uma conversa muito séria quando eu voltar. – Eu disse, segurei o pulso de Lee e o puxei para fora do apartamento.

Dobrei a água e começamos a andar pela rua.

- Não liga para o Finn, Lee. Ele não está acostumado com isso. – eu disse. Eu não gostava quando Finn tinha esses ataques de ciúme ou o que fosse, mas também entendia o lado dele, o porquê dele fazer isso.

- Ele é bem ciumento, não é?

- Pois é e eu nem sabia disso. – eu admiti. – Mas ele vai melhorar, eu prometo. Só não deixe de me visitar por causa disso.

- Seu amigo chato não me impedirá de te ver. – Lee garantiu sorrindo e me puxou para perto pela cintura. Arrepios percorreram pelo meu corpo e eu quase deixei a chuva nos atingir. Eu sorri radiante.

Eu estava me sentindo estranha. No começo, o Lee era a parte revoltada da relação e eu a parte calma. Agora, parece que os papéis se inverteram. Eu me sentia como a revoltada e o Lee como o calmo. Acho que isso acontece para nos equilibrarmos.

Acompanhei Lee até O Dragão Jasmim dessa vez. Ele estava sem guarda-chuva e eu não o faria correr desesperadamente do muro interior até a casa de chá.

Ao chegarmos lá, nos despedimos com mais um beijo. Dessa vez durou um pouco mais, me esforcei para não deixar de dobrar a água da chuva e abraçar Lee.

Ao deixar Lee, eu voltei correndo para meu apartamento, agradecendo aos céus por Lee ter se mudado para praticamente a divisa entre o Anel Superior e o Inferior, assim não levava muito tempo para irmos do meu apartamento à casa de chá e vice-versa.


	6. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

- Deixa mais perto. – Finn pediu.

- O risco de nos molharmos será muito maior. – eu avisei.

- Eu confio em você. Deixa mais perto. – ele repetiu.

Eu, Finn e Ian estávamos deitados no telhado do nosso apartamento, observando a chuva. Finn e Ian estavam um de cada lado meu. Eu dobrava a água como havia feito há pouco com Lee, só que dessa vez tinha que controlar a água que escorria pelo telhado também.

Eu estava com as mãos de cada lado do meu rosto para conseguir deixar a chuva o mais perto possível, como Finn pedira.

- Desculpa ter sido grosso com Lee. – Finn pediu.

- Não se preocupe, eu já conversei com ele e... – Finn nem me deixou terminar a frase e já começou a falar.

- É que é estranho. Nós nunca tivemos alguém a mais, nem com os Lutadores da Liberdade, nem aqui.

- Eu sei, eu entendo.

- Eu não estou acostumado a te dividir com ninguém. – ele confessou e eu senti uma emoção surgir dentro de mim.

- Nenhum de nós está. – Ian completou. Eu o olhei e ele encarava atentamente a chuva. - Mas eu não vou deixar de ficar com vocês.

- Mas não será em período integral. O pouco tempo que você tem livre você vai ficar com o Lee que eu sei. – Finn disse.

- Deixe-a, Finn. – Ian disse. – Ela tem todo direito. Um de nós está tendo a oportunidade de viver de verdade, então a deixe viver. – ele fechou os olhos. – Eu imagino como deve ser isso: viver de verdade.

- Deve ser a melhor coisa do mundo. – Finn comentou.

- Com esse pouco que eu estou experimentando eu já posso afirmar que é a melhor coisa do mundo. – eu comentei lembrando-me dos meus momentos com Lee.

- Mas o que há com o Lee? Ele está muito diferente. – Finn reparou.

- Diferente como? – Ian perguntou. Ele não conheceu Lee antes da mudança.

- Ele está... Agradável. – Finn respondeu. – Ele era tão rabugento quando a gente o conheceu, não é, Kiara?

- É verdade. O tio dele disse que ele passou por uma transformação. Mas não sei o que isso quer dizer.

Finn soltou uma exclamação e se sentou. Logo se deitou novamente, molhado e passando as mãos no rosto tentando em vão secar a água do rosto. A chuva tinha diminuído, mas ainda assim era suficiente para molhar consideravelmente. Eu e Ian rimos.

- Ele só pode ser um alienígena!

Eu virei meu rosto para Finn e o encarei sem achar graça.

- Alienígena? É o melhor que você conseguiu?

- Ué, provavelmente um alienígena possuiu o corpo do Lee de verdade e...

- Nossa, fica quieto. – Ian o interrompeu. – Quanta bobagem.

- Bobagem nada! Alienígenas existem!

- Você ouve o que diz?

- Claro e faz muito sentido.

- Pois para mim só sai "blá, blá, blá".

- Gente! – eu interrompi a discussão. – Vamos voltar para a Terra? – Finn e Ian resmungaram, mas não falaram mais nada. – Mushi me disse que ele ia decidir se começava uma nova vida aqui ou se continuaria preso ao passado.

- E esse passado seria...? – Finn perguntou.

- Problemas familiares.

- Parece então que ele decidiu ficar por aqui. – Ian observou.

- O que me deixou extremamente feliz. – eu admiti sorrindo.

Finn virou o rosto. Eu virei o meu para ele. Como a chuva estava quase parando, eu coloquei meus braços – que já estavam doendo – ao lado do meu corpo e peguei na mão de Finn e Ian. Ian parecia mais conformado com a situação, mas Finn ainda estava com dificuldades de aceitar.

- Eu não vou abandonar vocês. – eu disse. – Muito menos você, Finn. – eu dei ênfase a ele. Olhei para Ian e este entendeu, afirmando com a cabeça. Virei-me para Finn novamente.

Demorou um tempinho até que Finn olhasse para mim. Ele sorriu.

- Confio em você. – ele disse.

Eu sorri de volta e dei-lhe um beijo na bochecha. Eu coloquei meus braços em volta do pescoço de Finn e Ian e os puxei para perto.

- Meus irmãozinhos ciumentos. – eu disse com carinho.

Finn e Ian riram.

Era isso mesmo que eles eram para mim: irmãos. Ian, o mais velho, mais responsável e o homem da casa. E Finn era o caçula, impulsivo, fazia pose de durão, mas dependente dos irmãos mais velhos.

E Finn, é claro, sabia bem como acabar com qualquer clima.

- Mas eu não quero que o Lee venha mais aqui.

* * *

- Kiara! Que bom que você veio hoje! – Lee exclamou assim que entrei na casa de chá. – Tenho novidades.

- O que é? – eu perguntei curiosa. Lee parecia muito animado.

- Eu e meu tio fomos convidados a servir chá ao rei da Terra.

- Uau! Vocês estão famosos, heim?

Lee riu e eu o abracei.

- Fico feliz por vocês. Quando vocês vão?

- Daqui a pouco. – Lee respondeu olhando para trás, em direção ao tio que fez um gesto para ele se apressar. – Na verdade, eu vou fechar já. Temos que nos preparar.

- Ah, nem deu tempo de a gente conversar. – eu comentei triste.

- Quando eu voltar eu passo no seu apartamento, pode ser?

- Claro. Boa visita ao rei. – eu desejei e abracei Lee. Logo depois saí da casa de chá.

Parei no meio da rua pensando no que faria nesta tarde. Não estava a fim de treinar, então não voltaria ao Anel Inferior, Finn me forçaria a fazer qualquer coisa menos nada. Foi aí que me lembrei de Katara. Ela estava na cidade e eu disse a ele que a visitaria novamente. E foi para sua casa que eu fui.

Cheguei lá e bati na porta. Enquanto esperava, olhei meu reflexo em uma poça de água próximo à escada de entrada. Minhas maria-chiquinhas estavam frouxas e com vários fios de cabelo saltando em todas as direções. Ainda não estava acostumada a me arrumar direitinho antes de sair de casa. Normalmente, eu prendia o cabelo e nem ligava se estava bonito ou não, mas desde que conheci Lee queria parecer bonita para ele. No entanto, eu me esquecia de ajeitar de vez em quando.

Passei as mãos pelas maria-chiquinhas tentando arrumar. Não sei ao certo quanto tempo fiquei tentando ajeitar, mas reparei que ninguém veio atender à porta. Voltei e bati novamente.

Nada.

Katara provavelmente tinha saído para resolver algum problema no palácio ou para comprar alguma coisa ou para dar uma volta. Decidi que iria passear pelo Anel Superior, tomando o devido cuidado para não me perder.

Comecei a passar pelas casas da Rua de Katara. Eram casas maravilhosas, grandes, com fachadas bonitas e entradas atraentes. A cada uma que eu passava, eu parava e olhava por um minuto ou dois, imaginando se um dia eu moraria em uma casa assim. Lee e Mushi conseguiram rapidamente mudar para o Anel Superior graças ao dom de fazer de chás de Mushi. Será que Ian com seu dom em desenvolvimento de consertar coisas nos traria um dia para cá? Teria de esperar para descobrir, mas eu esperava que sim.

Andei mais um pouco e cheguei à parte mais rica da cidade. As casas eram muito maiores que as anteriores com enormes quintais de entrada. Prestei atenção para não babar enquanto admirava.

O Anel Superior era cheio de áreas verdes, lagos e pontes graciosas. Nunca havia visto algo do tipo no Anel Inferior, só terra e coisas cincas e sem vida. Que inveja que eu estava sentindo de Katara e Sokka por morarem em um lugar tão agradável.

Nessas áreas verdes, pessoas passeavam tranquilamente: mães com seus filhos, casais de namorados, amigos conversando. Havia alguns grupos fazendo piquenique. Era tão calmo. Só de estar ali eu me sentia feliz e desejava ficar ali para sempre.

Sentei-me em um morrinho, perto de uma árvore. Fechei os olhos e aproveitei a brisa. Deitei na grama e deixei me perder naquele momento, sem pensar ou refletir em nada, só olhado para o céu e fechando os olhos esporadicamente.

* * *

Abri os olhos de repente e me sentei. Há quanto tempo eu ficara ali? Não senti que tinha dormido, mas o céu estava mudado. O Sol tinha mudado de posição e em algumas horas anoiteceria.

Olhei para os lados e vários grupos de pessoas que antes estavam ali perto já tinham ido embora.

Levantei-me, tirei as gramas que estavam presas à minha roupa, arrumei meu cabelo – mais ou menos - e parti para a casa de Katara.

Felizmente me lembrei do caminho e cheguei sem muita dificuldade. Bati na porta mais uma vez, esperei, mas ninguém atendeu. Estava ficando ansiosa. Onde ela tinha ido? Já se passara um bom tempo desde que eu vim aqui.

Sentei na escada de entrada e fiquei esperando. Não queria voltar para casa ainda, queria ver Katara, conversar mais com ela. Da primeira vez não tivemos muito tempo para isso.

Não fiquei muito tempo ali e um bisão voador pousou na rua e Sokka, Aang e uma garota que eu não conhecia desceram do bisão. Me levantei ao vê-los.

- Tem alguém aqui! – a menina que eu não conhecia exclamou, pisou forte com o pé direito no chão e me prendeu com dobra de terra.

- Ai! – eu exclamei. – Que tipo de receptividade é essa?

- Toph! Solte-a! – Sokka mandou. – Ela é amiga.

A menina, Toph, bateu novamente o pé no chão e as paredes de pedra em volta de mim desceram e eu me libertei.

- Desculpa, eu não sabia. – Toph se desculpou. – Quem é ela afinal?

- Kiara. – eu respondi. – Sou da Tribo da Água do Sul como Sokka e Katara. E você é Toph imagino.

- Sim, sou eu. – ela afirmou sem olhar diretamente para mim. Que falta de educação, eu pensei.

- O que você faz aqui, Kiara? – Sokka me perguntou feliz.

- Eu vim aqui mais cedo bater um papo com a Katara, mas ela não estava. Fui dar uma volta e voltei agora para ver se ela tinha chegado, mas não há ninguém.

- Eu sabia! – Aang disse – Aconteceu alguma coisa com a Katara. – e entrou correndo dentro da casa.

Eu, Sokka e Toph o seguimos. Momo veio voando até o ombro de Aang.

- Não há ninguém aqui além de nós. – Toph disse. Perguntei-me como ela tinha certeza disso.

- Nós temos que procura-la. – Aang disse convicto.

- Calma, Aang. Às vezes ela saiu para fazer compras ou sei lá. – Sokka sugeriu.

- Então ela resolveu fazer as compras do ano, porque já faz um tempão que eu vim aqui e não tinha ninguém. – eu informei.

- Espera. Tem alguém na porta. – Toph disse e apontou para a porta atrás de mim, sem virar o rosto. Em seguida, ouvimos batidas na porta. Como ela sabia? – Na verdade, eu sei quem é. – ela continuou e foi até a porta abrir. – É um velho amigo meu. - Do outro lado, estava a pessoa que eu menos esperava encontrar: Mushi.

A reação de Sokka e Aang foi menos esperada ainda. Os dois estavam em choque. Toph parecia feliz em encontrar Mushi.

- Preciso de ajuda. – Mushi disse e parecia preocupado.

- Vocês se conhecem? – Aang perguntou incrédulo para Toph e Mushi.

- Nos esbarramos uma vez no bosque. Ele me deu chá e um conselho muito bom. – Toph respondeu, olhando para dentro da casa sem foco algum. O que tinha de errado com ela? Eu a encarei um pouco e foi aí que eu percebi: ela era cega. Como eu sou tonta. E ainda achei que era falta de educação ela não olhar para mim ao falar. Que vergonha, ainda bem que eu não abri a minha boca.

- Posso entrar? – Mushi pediu e Toph assentiu.

Mushi entrou e arregalou os olhos ao me ver.

- Kiara?! O que faz aqui?

- Eu vim visitar a minha amiga Katara. E você, o que faz aqui?

- Espera. Vocês também se conhecem? – Sokka perguntou incrédulo como Aang.

- Sim. – eu respondi sem entender o espanto. – O sobrinho dele é meu namorado.

Soka, Aang e Toph ficaram boquiabertos. Procurei o olhar de Mushi em busca de socorro, mas ele me olhava com ar de culpa. Alguma coisa não estava certa ali. O que é que eu não sabia?

- Você está namorando o Zuko?! – Sokka gritou praticamente me acusando. – Que nojo! Como assim?!

- Por que você namoraria o Zuko?! – Aang perguntou.

- Sua traidora! – Sokka me acusou, enfiando dedo no meu rosto. Traidora? Por quê? O que raios estava acontecendo?

- De quem vocês estão falando? – eu perguntei. O ponto de interrogação em cima de minha cabeça era visível.

- Calma aí. – Sokka disse e virou-se para Mushi. – Ela não sabe?

- Não. – Mushi respondeu e olhou para baixo.

- Não sei de que? – eu perguntei querendo saber a resposta e ao mesmo tempo com medo dela.

- Queridinha, o seu namorado é o príncipe da Nação do Fogo. – Toph respondeu de um jeito pouco agradável.

Príncipe da Nação do Fogo? O Lee? Ou era Zuko? O que estava acontecendo?

- Eu não estou entendendo um 'ai' do que vocês estão falando.

- Eu vou explicar. – Mushi começou. – Acho que é meu dever te contar já que você passou tanto tempo conosco nessas últimas semanas.

Eu afirmei com a cabeça. Minha expressão agora suplicava por uma explicação para aquela loucura.

- Eu não me chamo Mushi. Esse é um nome ridículo que o meu sobrinho me deu. Meu nome é Iroh. E Lee na verdade se chama Zuko. Está me acompanhando?

- Sim... – eu respondi temerosa pelo que estava por vir.

- Eu sou irmão do Senhor do Fogo, Ozai, e Zuko é o filho dele, o Príncipe da Nação do Fogo.

- Ok, e como você quer que eu acredite nesse absurdo? – eu perguntei descrente com a explicação.

Mushi, ou melhor, Iroh fez um movimento com a mão direita e uma chama brotou da palma de sua mão, iluminando o ambiente. Eu arregalei os olhos, movimento meus braços tentando me segurar em alguma coisa.

Mushi/Iroh era um dobrador de fogo? Fechei meus olhos e minhas mãos com força, sentindo as unhas machucarem as palmas, para tentar controlar a súbita raiva que eu senti surgir dentro de mim. Todo aquele ódio que eu tinha da Nação do Fogo, e que eu achei que tinha sumido, voltou com força.

Claro que eu achei que tinha sumido. Eu estava feliz pela primeira vez em muito tempo e por causa de Lee. Senti outra pontada de raiva. Lee, que na verdade era Zuko, também era dobrador de fogo, com certeza.

Percebi que meu corpo ia começar a tremer quando senti uma mão em meu ombro. Abri os olhos e Sokka estava ao meu lado com olhar de preocupação e medo.

- Kiara? Acalme-se.

E abri mais os meus olhos e rangi os dentes.

- Sokka, seu imbecil, você só piorou a situação! – Toph disse e veio em nossa direção.

- Foi você que disse que eu deveria vir falar com ela antes que ela pulasse em cima de Iroh! – Sokka se defendeu. Ela disse isso? Eu nem ouvi.

- Mas era para você falar algo que melhorasse e não piorasse. – Toph explicou. – Você conhece ela há mais tempo, achei que saberia o que falar. – essa discussãozinha estava me deixando ainda mais irritada.

- Então fala _você_ com ela!

– Parem! – eu gritei.

Sokka saiu rapidinho de perto de mim, mas Toph ficou parada. Eu olhei para Mushi, que estava distante de mim.

- Quer dizer então que você e o seu sobrinho mentiram. – foi uma afirmação.

- Mentira é uma palavra muito forte... – começou Iroh, mas eu interrompi.

- Foi mentira e ponto.

- Posso pelo menos terminar de explicar? – ele pediu.

Eu o encarei, pensando. Eu não sabia se queria ouvir a explicação agora. Eles eram dobradores de fogo que mentiram para mim e, pior, um deles se envolveu demais comigo. Agora, ao mesmo tempo em que eu queria pular no pescoço dos dois, literalmente, eu queria uma explicação que fizesse minha raiva sumir. Por mais que eu estivesse revoltada eu ainda gostava muito de Lee/Zuko, o que me deixava ainda mais irritada.

- Kiara, deixe-o explicar. – Toph pediu sutilmente.

Eu respirei fundo e assenti. Minha mão ainda estavam fechadas fortemente.

Iroh sorriu de leve e começou:

- Zuko foi expulso por Ozai há três anos e desde então viaja comigo em busca do Avatar. Se ele o levar para o pai, vai restaurar a honra dele e poder voltar para casa.

Eu esperei um pouco. A explicação foi muito vaga, não estava nem de longe satisfeito.

- É tudo o que você tem a dizer?

Vi pelo canto dos olhos Sokka e Aang se entreolharem. Iroh se apressou em responder.

- Não, claro que não! Ainda vou entrar nos detalhes. Mas antes eu preciso dizer uma coisa: o Zuko gosta de você, disso que tenho certeza. – eu fiz uma careta ao ouvir, pois eu mesma estava a anos luz de ter certeza.

- Não me venha com esse papo pra cima de mim. Eu sei que as pessoas da Nação do Fogo são todas do mal e não gostam de ninguém além de si mesmos. Vocês devem ter começado a fazer chá e se comunicarem comigo para se camuflarem aqui em Ba Sing Se. – eu disse isso e me arrependi em seguida. Eu esperava, do fundo de minha alma, que não fosse verdade.

– Eu juro por todos os espíritos que existem que não foi isso. – Iroh disse com convicção. - Zuko nunca faz nada que eu sugiro e não era porque eu sugeri que ele deveria sair com você, por qualquer motivo que fosse, que ele sairia. E desde que ele foi ao Lago Laogai e soltou o Bisão do Avatar...

- Então foi ele que libertou o Appa?! – Aang interrompeu.

- Foi...

- Por quê? – Aang interrompeu novamente.

- O Zuko não é uma pessoa ruim! – Iroh exclamou. – Ele tentou te caçar esse tempo todo por causa do que aconteceu com ele e o pai dele.

- E o que aconteceu, afinal? – eu perguntei impaciente. – Agora dá pra contar a verdade? – eu cutuquei um pouco mais.

- Claro que sim. – Iroh respondeu.

Então Iroh me contou tudo sobre Zuko: o sumiço da mãe dele; seus problemas com a irmã, Azula; a origem de sua cicatriz do olho esquerdo – feita pelo próprio pai quando tentou defender novos recrutas que seriam sacrificados indo para a guerra durante uma reunião do conselho de guerra – e em seguida sua expulsão da Nação do Fogo; e a missão impossível de encontrar o Avatar, desaparecido por cem anos, para poder voltar para casa.

Conforme Iroh contava a história, minha expressão e postura ia relaxando.

- Depois de soltar o Appa, ele mudou. Ele estava tão acostumado a fazer coisas ruins, a ser influenciado por Ozai e a irmã louca dele que ele não agia por si mesmo.

Eu não sei ao certo o porquê, mas não foi difícil acreditar nessa história. Não sei se era o meu desespero clamando por Zuko ser do bem ou se a história fazia sentido que eu aceitei facilmente.

E pior: meu sentimento imediato ao aceitar a explicação foi correr para Zuko, abraça-lo e não soltar mais. Nunca mais mesmo.

Mas não podia desfazer minha postura de durona agora, então estufei o peito e comecei a falar:

- Eu não sei...

- Ela já aceitou. – Toph disse e eu relaxei os ombros olhando-a incrédula.

- Você está do lado de quem?! – eu perguntei.

- Você já acreditou, já acabou a discussão, não precisa se fazer de durona.

Que ódio dessa menina! Estragou toda a minha pose.

- Sério que você acreditou?! – Iroh exclamou. Discretamente eu fiz que "sim" com a cabeça. – Que bom! – ele veio rápido em minha direção e me abraçou.

Eu afastei os braços, sem retribuir, achando que era muito contato no momento. Mas de repente eu não o vi mais como Iroh, o irmão do Senhor do Fogo; eu o vi como Mushi, o simpático especialista em chás e cupido nas horas vagas.

Lembrei quando ele abraçou a mim e a Lee quando descobriu que estávamos namorando. Aquele ato espontâneo não podia ser fingido, podia? Eu sorri e o abracei de volta.

Quando nos afastamos, os olhos de Iroh estavam marejados de lágrimas. Eu sorri tristemente. Se nem esse momento e essas revelações me fizeram chorar, eu não sei o que mais poderia.

- Eu não imaginava que era essa a história do Zuko. – Aang comentou, mirando o chão pensativo.

- Ninguém imagina. – Iroh disse. – Você está bem, Kiara?

- Sim. E cadê o Zuko afinal? – era estranho chamá-lo de Zuko.

Iroh inspirou fundo.

- É sobre isso que eu vim aqui. – e se virou para Sokka e Aang. – A princesa Azula está em Ba Sing Se e capturou o meu sobrinho.

- Ela deve ter capturado a Katara também! – exclamou Aang. – Então vamos trabalhar juntos para enfrentar a Azula e salvar a Katara e o Zuko.

- Espera aí! Eu não tenho certeza se quero salvar o Zuko. – Sokka reclamou emburrado.

- Acredite em mim, o Zuko é bom. – Iroh pediu. - Eu já contei toda a história dele, não está satisfeito?

- Sokka, Ba Sing Se inteira está com problemas. E temos que trabalhar juntos para salvar a Katara. – Aang disse.

Sokka suspirou e aceitou.

- Eu trouxe alguém que pode nos ajudar. – Mushi disse e se encaminhou para a porta.

Lá fora, estava um dos agentes Dai Li sentado no chão com os braços e pés amarrados e com uma mordaça na boca. Toph dobrou a terra e fez com que o homem ficasse em pé. Iroh foi até ele tirou a mordaça e o homem logo começou a falar.

- Azula e Long Feng estão planejando um golpe, eles vão derrubar o Rei da Terra. – o agente suava em bicas.

- Para onde eles levaram a minha irmã? – Sokka perguntou, apontando seu boomerang para o homem.

- Para as catacumbas de cristal de Ba Sing Se velha, bem fundo debaixo do palácio.

Ao ouvir isso, ninguém precisou dizer nada, todos fomos correndo até o Palácio de Ba Sing Se. Subimos todos no Appa e voamos até lá. Achei incrível a sensação de voar, tão libertador. E ainda estava voando no bisão do Avatar. Finn enlouqueceria quando soubesse.

Pousamos na entrada do palácio. As casas do Anel Superior eram lindas, mas o palácio era coisa de outro mundo. Tinha um grande espaço aberto na frente, havia uma enorme escadaria para a entrada e o corredor adiante era ladeado por dezenas te pilares. Mas não tinha tempo de ficar admirando.

Assim que descemos do Appa, Toph agachou-se e colocou a mão no chão.

- Quem diria. Há uma cidade antiga lá embaixo, mas bem fundo. – dizendo isso, dobrou a terra formando um buraco enorme no chão.

- E o que faremos agora? – eu perguntei na maior inocência.

- Acho melhor nos dividirmos. – Sokka começou a falar. – Aang você vai com Iroh procurar a Katara e o idiota zangado. Sem ofensas. – esse última parte ele se virou para Iroh.

- Sem problemas. – Iroh respondeu.

- E eu, Toph e Kiara vamos avisar o Rei da Terra sobre o golpe da Azula.

Fiquei triste. Queria salvar o Zuko também, mas achei melhor não discutir.

Aang começou a dobrar a terra, formando um túnel a fim de chegar às catacumbas de cristal. Ele e Iroh sumiram por baixo da terra rapidamente. Eu, Sokka e Toph subimos a escadaria do palácio em direção à entrada.

- Olha o general How. – Sokka informou ao chegarmos ao último degrau. Em seguida, me puxou pela roupa e eu puxei Toph para trás de um dos pilares. Momo nos seguiu voando. Eu e Sokka observamos por de trás dos pilares.

O general deu mais alguns passos e dois agentes Dai Li surgiram de não sei onde e o prenderam com uma coisa parecida com correntes. Um terceiro agente caiu de cima e encarou o general.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – o general exigiu saber.

- Está em prisão domiciliar.

- O golpe está acontecendo agora. Temos que avisar ao rei da Terra. – Sokka disse e corremos para entrar no palácio por outro caminho.

Não demoramos a chegar à sala do trono. Sokka e Toph já sabiam onde era e encontrar um caminho alternativo não foi difícil.

A sala do trono tinha um grande espaço aberto e um caminho em verde no meio da sala da porta até o trono. O trono ficava em um patamar mais alto com uma escada bem a frente, onde terminava o caminho verde, e mais duas escadas menores de cada lado. Atrás do trono ficava uma escultura bem trabalhada.

Lá estavam o Rei da Terra e um urso – que eu achei estranho – e duas garotas da minha idade com uma roupa verde de guerreira e os rostos pintados de branco, sombra vermelha e batom escuro.

- Chegamos a tempo! – Sokka avisou e paramos de correr.

- A tempo de quê? – perguntou o Rei da Terra. Eu nunca o tinha visto antes. Era magro, tinha o rosto fino e cumprido e usava óculos. Pelo tom de voz, parecia ser um homem amável.

- É, a tempo de quê, – repetiu a pergunta uma das meninas de rosto branco. Ela deu um mortal e parou bem diante de Sokka. – meu lindinho?

Sokka ficou sem reação por um segundo.

- Ahn... Eu já sou comprometido com a Suki.

- Quem?

De repente, um pedaço do chão subiu e jogou a garota para o alto, que conseguiu pular em cima da escultura. – Essas não são as guerreiras Kyoshi.

Então essas garotas eram a guerreiras Kyoshi. Ou deveriam ser. Algo me dizia que esse encontro não acabaria bem.

- Ahn? – perguntou o Rei da Terra visivelmente confuso.

- Desculpa decepcionar você. – disse a outra falsa guerreira Kyoshi, que tinha cara de mal humorada. Ela jogou três facas em direção a Toph que se defendeu formando uma barreira de pedra em frente a ela. Apesar de cega, Toph era uma excelente lutadora.

Eu não hesitei em ajudar. Rapidamente peguei meu cantil de água e dobrei a água de dentro me preparando para o ataque. A garota das facas pulou e eu dobrei a água e joguei pra cima dela, que caiu no chão. Toph dobrou a terra fazendo a garota voar. Ela virou-se rápido e jogou mais três facas em nossa direção. Eu pulei para cima de Toph e a empurrei para o lado para não sermos atingidas.

- Obrigada.

- A luta acabou agora. – ouvi uma voz dizer antes de poder responder ao agradecimento de Toph.

Olhei para o trono e lá estava outra garota, vestida com o uniforme dos agentes Dai Li, com dois dedos esticados soltando um tipo de fogo azul diretamente para o Rei da Terra.

Sokka e Toph imediatamente levantaram as mãos ao alto e eu acompanhei contra gosto.

Uma das garotas veio até nós e bateu em três pontos dos nossos corpos nos deixando moles: nossos membros não tinham força alguma. Era uma sensação horrível, eu não podia me sentar, andar, nem mexer a cabeça. Nunca me senti mais inútil. Até Momo ficou inútil quando passou voando e um agente Dai Li o prendeu com dobra de terra.

- Tirem todos da minha frente. – ordenou a garota de dedos azuis e empurrou o Rei da Terra para frente. Que menina sem noção.

Os agentes Dai Li nos pregaram por nossos braços e nos arrastaram para fora da sala do Trono: eu, Sokka, Toph, Momo e o Rei da Terra. Eles não tomaram nem um pouco de cuidado conosco. Eu bati minha cabeça em várias pedrinhas do chão e minhas pernas sempre se arrastavam pelas quinas das paredes nas curvas. Sem hospitalidade alguma esse povo da terra.

Chegamos a uma área diferente, onde o chão e as paredes eram de metal. Obviamente para incapacitar qualquer dobrador de terra de escapar.

Os agentes Dai Li nos jogaram de qualquer jeito em uma cela e saíram.

- O que nós faremos agora? – eu perguntei, esparramada no chão do jeito que fui largada.

- Primeiro temos de esperar passar esse efeito infeliz. – Toph disse. – Depois eu dou um jeito de sair daqui.

- Eu não acredito que isso está acontecendo. – o Rei da Terra disse de algum canto da cela que não podia ver. – Bem debaixo do meu nariz e eu não percebi.

- Eles armaram tudo muito bem. – Sokka disse. – E a coisa piorou quando Azula chegou. O senhor nunca saberia que elas não eram as guerreiras Kyoshi de verdade.

- Eu sei. O que me corrói por dentro são os Dai Li. Eu nunca imaginaria uma trama dessas vinda deles.

- E quem imaginaria? Eles supostamente estavam do nosso lado. – Toph disse.

- No fim eles não estão do lado de ninguém. – Sokka completou.

O Rei da Terra não falou mais nada durante nossa estadia na prisão. Eu, Sokka e Toph conversávamos sobre outros assuntos para tentar relaxar enquanto estávamos incapacitados de fazer qualquer coisa.

Não sei quanto tempo levou, mas quando nossos corpos voltaram a se mover, eu senti cãibra em várias partes do corpo: panturrilha, coxas, dedos dos pés, braços. Levou mais um tempo até que tudo finalmente passasse.

Sokka foi até a porta e olhou para o corredor por entre as grades de metal.

- Está vendo algum agente Dai Li por perto? – Toph perguntou.

- Não. – Sokka respondeu. – Tudo limpo.

Toph estralou os dedos e foi até a porta. Encostou as palmas das mãos na porta e ela amassou toda. Toph a jogou para o corredor e saiu correndo.

Sokka a seguiu puxando o Rei da Terra comigo logo atrás.

- Eu não vou embora sem o Bosco. – avisou o Rei da Terra.

Quem era Bosco? O urso será? Não importava no momento.

- Temos que ir a sala do trono! Bosco ficou lá. – o rei falava.

- Está bem, nós vamos para lá. Temos que dar um jeito naquelas duas sem noção também. – concordou Sokka.

Corremos por mais uns minutos até chegarmos novamente à sala do trono. Lá a garota mal humorada estava sentada em uma das escadas enquanto a outra andava sobre as mãos com se fosse a coisa mais fácil do mundo.

Eu estava meio inútil no momento, pois não tinha água – minha bolsa fora confiscada - ou arco e flecha para usar. Mas ainda tinha minhas habilidades de luta corpo-a-corpo que teriam de servir.

Toph prendeu as mãos da garota exibida e depois seus pés com dobra de terra. Bosco bateu palmas para isso.

- É um belo truque. – Toph disse à garota. Sokka pegou seu boomerang pronto para agir. Toph dobrou a terra novamente, indo em direção à garota mal humorada. Esta nos olhou com tédio e disse:

- Pega o urso.

O Rei da Terra foi correndo até o urso e o abraçou fortemente. Ele realmente era amável.

Toph usou a dobra de terra para prender a garota mau humorada na escada.

- Ok, tudo certo, partiu catacumbas. – eu disse e já saí correndo porta a fora.

Desde que Sokka nos separou em dois grupos, eu só pensava em acabar de fazer isso logo para ir às catacumbas salvar Zuko. É claro, Katara também, mas infelizmente, por mais culpa que eu pudesse sentir, minha preocupação maior era com Zuko. E eu o queria de volta logo.

Saímos do palácio. Antes de corrermos até Appa, Toph se agachou para sentir as vibrações da Terra.

- Tem muita agitação em um ponto perto daqui. Acho mais viável abrir outro caminho ao invés de voltar até o buraco em que Aang e Iroh entraram. – Toph informou.

- Beleza, você consegue abrir outro buraco por aqui? – eu perguntei, ansiosa.

- Lindinha, eu sou a mestra de dobra da terra do Avatar. Consigo fazer qualquer coisa. – nem um pouco de modéstia, eu pensei. Ela então andou até certo ponto à direita de onde estávamos, bateu o pé no chão e abriu os braços. Outro enorme buraco se formou no chão.

Eu andei até ele e olhei para dentro. Havia uma cachoeira próxima, vinda não sei de onde. Não importava. Eu fiquei feliz. Água era minha especialidade.

- Estou descendo. – eu avisei e comecei a dobrar a água para ajudar na minha descida.

- Espera! – Sokka pediu. – Acho melhor você ficar aqui com o Rei da Terra enquanto eu e Toph descemos.

Eu encarei Sokka com a maior carranca que eu já havia feito.

- Eu vou descer e você não vai me impedir. Eu sou a única que pode descer com segurança por causa da água. Se quiser vir, me siga. – eu dobrei a água e pulei para dentro do buraco.

- Kiara! – Sokka gritou.

- Se a coisa estiver muito feia, eu mando um jato de água avisando para vocês descerem. – eu disse descendo pela cachoeira como em um escorregador.

Quando percebi que estava chegando ao fim da cachoeira, dobrei a água para frente e caí de pé no chão.

Olhei em volta horrorizada. Uma guerra estava acontecendo ali. Diversos agentes Dai Li estavam espalhados pela caverna. Vi Katara lutando sozinha contra alguns deles. A garota de dedos azuis estava lá também, jogando fogo azul para todos os lados. Eu nunca tinha visto fogo azul antes do daquele dia.

Parece que ninguém havia notado a minha presença. Olhei para os lados procurando por Zuko até que o encontrei. Abri um sorriso ao vê-lo e meu impulso foi de ir até ele, mas parei quando uma luz forte surgiu de certo ponto ao meu lado direito e eu parei para observar, assim como todos na caverna.

Aang surgiu do chão e fez o mesmo caminho da luz. O que estava acontecendo com ele?

De repente, um raio atingiu Aang. A luz se apagou e ele começou a cair direto para o chão. Eu olhei em volta e vi a garota de dedos azuis em pose de ataque, apontando aqueles dois dedos do mal para Aang. Foi ela quem o atacou.

Eu coloquei as mãos na boca em choque.

De canto de olho, eu vi Katara formar uma grande onda com a água e eu a acompanhei. Eu me uni a ela que me olhou chorando.

Chegamos até Aang a tempo de pegá-lo antes de atingir o chão. A onda diminuiu e Katara estava com ele nos braços, desacordado. Eu o olhei de perto, preocupada, mas não sabia o que fazer.

Katara olhou para frente e eu virei meu rosto. Zuko e a garota de dedos azuis estavam vindo em nossa direção. Eu sorri ao ver Zuko e ele parou de andar e me olhou chocado.

Eu me levantei e comecei a andar até ele quando uma rajada de fogo atingiu o espaço que nos separava. Olhei para o lado e Iroh estava acima das pedras da parede à direta. Ele saltou e pousou entre nós.

- Vocês têm que sair daqui. – ele disse a mim e Katara. – Eu vou segura-los o quanto puder.

Katara se levantou e apoiou Aang em seus ombros. Antes de ajuda-la, me virei para Zuko.

- Mas e o Zuko? – eu perguntei, olhando-o. Ele me olhava com as sobrancelhas caídas.

- O Zuko não vem. – Katara disse, já a alguns passos longe de mim.

Eu continuava encarando-o. Como assim _o Zuko não vem_? Ele não tinha se transformado e vindo para o lado do bem? Por que ele não viria conosco?

Zuko eu um passo a frente e esticou a mão direita em minha direção. Mas foi só isso.

- Não fique parado olhando, Zuko! Faça alguma coisa. – A menina de dedos azuis falou, lutando contra Iroh.

Eu sabia que tinha que sair logo dali, mas minhas pernas não queriam se mover. Eu olhei para a garota e depois para Zuko, conectando os fatos. Aquele deveria ser sua irmã maluca e ele a estava ajudando.

Eu senti algo preencher meu peito, subir pela garganta, congestionar meu nariz e vazar pelos meus olhos. Antes que eu percebesse, eu estava chorando em silêncio. Talvez Zuko tenha percebido porque deu mais um passo em minha direção com uma expressão de culpa. Eu me virei na mesma hora e corri até Katara para ajuda-la a carregar Aang, sentindo as lágrimas escorrerem. Nós dobramos a água e subimos pela mesma cachoeira em que desci.

Chegando ao topo, corremos para montar no Appa e começamos a voar.

Katara deitou Aang sobre o pelo macio do bisão voador. Tirou um colar do pescoço o qual o pingente era um frasco que eu reconheci como vindo da Tribo da Água do Norte. Katara o abriu, tirou a pouca quantidade de água de dentro e a colocou sobre o ponto em que o raio atingiu Aang nas costas. A água brilhou e Katara o abraçou chorando.

Então, Aang resmungou e abriu levemente os olhos. Todos nós sorrimos pela cura ter dado certo e Katara o abraçou forte novamente.

Depois disso, eu me encolhi distante dos outros e chorei. Chorei tudo o que esteve acumulado durante todos esses anos. Mas principalmente por Zuko. Eu acreditei que ele tinha mudado de verdade, mas por que ele voltou a ficar ao lado do mal?

E pior, Zuko traiu seu tio, que infinitas vezes mais acreditou nele do que eu. Ele finalmente tinha decidido o seu caminho, o que o levou a mudar tão rapidamente? Aquela Azula devia ter um poder de persuasão extremo.

Eu senti um movimento perto de mim e depois um abraço.

- Não fica assim. – eu ouvi a voz de Sokka. – Todos nós sabíamos que o Zuko era do mal.

- Ele não é do mal. – eu falava com a voz embargada pelo choro e abafada pelas mãos. – Eu o vi quando ele mudou. Só não entendi o que aconteceu hoje.

- Foi a Azula que o convenceu. No fundo, ele prefere ficar com a família da Nação do Fogo e restaurar a sua honra. Que trouxa. – Sokka me respondeu debochando.

- Que idiota. – eu disse, chorando ainda mais.

- Eu sei e eu sempre soube disso. – Sokka concordou. Mas não estava ajudando.

Eu tirei as mãos do rosto, olhando em volta.

- Para onde estamos indo? – eu perguntei.

- Para o mais longe possível daqui. – Sokka respondeu.

- Espera! – eu me agitei e sentei direito. – Não posso abandonar Finn e Ian! Precisamos ir até eles!

- Está doida, Kiara? É muito arriscado e perigoso para todos nós. – Sokka me repreendeu. – Não vamos parar aqui e não vou deixar você descer sozinha. – ele segurou o meu braço com força. – Temos que sair rápido daqui.

- Mas...

- Kiara, seus amigos são vividos e espertos. – Toph entrou na discussão. – Eles vão se virar.

O problema não era esse. Eu sabia muito bem que eles eram capazes de se virar.

O problema era que há alguns dias eu dissera que nunca os abandonaria. E era o que eu estava fazendo agora. Eu não poderia ter deixado isso aconteci. Me senti uma traidorea.

Mas eu sabia que não poderia colocar todos em risco, especialmente Aang, para ir até Finn e Ian, por mais que eu quisesse.

Eu relaxei os ombros, derrotada. Coloquei novamente as mãos no rosto, me encolhi e voltei a chorar.

Finn e Ian. Eu espero que eles me perdoem um dia por abandona-los.

* * *

**N/A:** Oii, gente :)

Só avisar que vou ficar mais que 15 dias sem postar porque estarei meio sem tempo. Mas até o final do ano eu pretendo postar novo cap :)

Beijos!

**A.S.**


End file.
